El chico de la clase de Arte
by Amyelle.Lime
Summary: En edición: "Arte" mi gozo en un pozo, tanto lo odiaba, que increíblemente no pensé en encontrar a la persona mas maravillosa del mundo en mi materia de colegio mas odiada
1. De pequeñas presentaciones

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta loca historia._

* * *

_**N/A: Vuelvo a subir esta historia porque estoy editando los capítulos, hay ligeros cambios, no quiero quitarle ese toque de humor personal que agregué a una de mis primeras historias, es mas, esta historia significa mucho para mi, y me es grato editarla y corregir los errores garrafales que cometí en su momento.**_

_**Espero que disfruten de nuevo de la historia a aquellas que ya la leyeron, y a aquellas que recién la leen, ¡Bienvenidas!, si de nuevo existe algún error, no duden en avisarme.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 0

DE PEQUEÑAS PRESENTACIONES...

* * *

Mi vida había dado un rotundo giro, bueno ni tanto, estaba en un colegio donde estaba metida hasta los huesos desde que tenía 6 años, conocía a todas las personas que me rodeaban, no éramos muchas, pero de todas maneras siempre había rivalidad, en los primeros años mis padres optaron por ponerme en un internado, ¡yo en un internado! Cualquiera piensa que mis padres querían deshacerse de mí, pues no.

Luego, en mi adolescencia, si, felizmente ya era todo normal, mis padres habían decidido que no tenían por qué torturarme más; regresé con ellos, pero no me había salvado del todo, el sistema educativo de ese exclusivo colegio era tan estricto que incluso salíamos muy tarde, mientras que los alumnos normales salían a las dos nosotras salíamos a las cuatro de la tarde, y ni que decir con los cursos extracurriculares a los que mis padres me metieron, tanto cursos técnicos como idiomas.

Todo era tan cansado, este era mi tercer año de secundaria, y debido a la dirección del colegio ya que lo dirigían unas monjas no teníamos local, la excusa no querían juntarnos con los varones; y ahora de nuevo nos habían trasladado, el director había dado por hecho que nosotras estaríamos mas cómodas en otro local que en el que estábamos, ahora teníamos que ir al otro extremo de la ciudad, con una nueva sede siendo la "sucursal" de mi colegio y como había campo para toda la secundaria mujeres, se le hizo fácil deshacernos de nosotras. Pues según ellos nosotras teníamos que impartir orden y ejemplo para que ellos se acostumbrasen al ritmo pero eso era mentira, al menos yo sentía que era más libre de lo que en el anterior local lo era, estaba segura que al menos las ratas y pequeños ratoncitos que nos hacían asustar durante las clases, ya no aparecerían.

¿Y ahora estoy segura que se preguntan, para que quieren saber todo eso, y quién soy?, bueno, empezare como si fuese interrogatorio de cárcel.

**Nombre**: _Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer_

**Edad**: _14 años o añitos... o como quieran_

**Signo**: Virgo_, a veces me sentía rara de creer en los signos_

_y si preguntan elemento, compatibilidad, está el internet para cualquiera..._

El resto, ¡ya no sé! Supongo que esto es lo esencial ¿no?, estábamos a punto de comenzar el año escolar y yo no tenía la más remota idea de que iba a suceder, y más sabiendo que habría chicos y chicas nuevas alrededor de nosotras, no por nada, pero yo era muy tímida para socializar; claro, podía ser la líder de mi clase, la que genera bulla, la que empieza a vender comidas o cosas si quiere ganarse dinero para algún concierto, o robarse la radio de la dirección y encerrar a todo el mundo en mi clase solo para bailar los temas de moda encima de la mesa o quizás la que se escapaba de clases y se iba a su casa que quedaba en el extremo de la ciudad solo para hacer la tarea y luego regresar al colegio, tonto, pero siempre tenía que hacerlo, y aun así, no podía mantener conversación con los chicos, para mi simplemente era un _"hola"_ y luego _"chau"_…. Y mis amigas siempre me veían mal, bueno las que realmente me conocían.

¿Mis amigas de sangre por así decirlo? Rosalie, Tanya y Alice, Tanya era muy diferente a Alice, claro en el tema de chicos, ella conocía a todos los chicos de todos los colegios, andaba con ellos y siempre los describía cuando miraba alguno, sabia su nombre, su cumpleaños y eso a veces incomodaba; Alice, simplemente era Alice, la que me escuchaba y me comprendía en momentos que necesitaba de alguien, aunque claro en sus arranques de locura siempre me llevaba al centro comercial y me torturaba queriéndome imponer ropas que para mí era ya mostrar mucha piel y Rosalie, ella era estudiosa, casi tímida, pero cuando se imponía, se dejaba notar, me ayudaba en muchas cosas: ella era la más madura del grupo, aunque a veces siempre dejaba salir su niña interior, de todas maneras igual la adoraba

En fin…. Ya no quería esperar más, quería que de una vez que el maldito año empezara para ir a fastidiar a todas mis amigas y hacer bulla como siempre…. Solo esperaba que este año sea el mejor de todos

* * *

_**Los capítulos editados serán actualizados cada semana, por lo general cada viernes o sábado; bueno, parece que no tengo vida social, y aunque no lo crean, mi vida social es escasa, así que no tengo problema alguno, es mas, me complace volver a escribir y darme tiempo después de muchas cosas que pasaron.**_

_**Gracias a todas por leer, y por los reviews que en su momento me dejaron.**_

_**un abrazo enorme a todas aquellas que me tienen en favoritos y alertas.**_

_**con cariño**_

_**Amyel.**_


	2. El olor del Pegamento

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta loca historia._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL OLOR DEL PEGAMENTO**

* * *

Había pasado la inauguración y toda la parafernalia de la celebración del inicio del año escolar, me daba tanta flojera cuando hablaban, Tanya se había puesto a mirar la 'mercancía' de la "sucursal", y decía que no había mucho material, solté un suspiro; yo que pensaba si quiera hacer alguna travesura antes de empezar las clases y nada, no se me había dado la oportunidad.

- ¿Bella en que piensas? – preguntó de pronto Alice

- ¡En que más!, en las locuras de Tanya, mira lo que hace para llamar la atención – respondí; parecía que todo el mundo volteaba a verla, ella muy sutilmente había soltado su larga cabellera rojiza, y trataba de acomodarla soltando unas cuantas carcajadas muy altas para el entorno en el que estábamos; y no solo era su risa y su cabello, sino que ella manejaba una muy buena imagen, aunque el uniforme podía matar la apariencia de cualquier cuerpo escultural; en ella se veía extremadamente sexy llevar una túnica casi tres dedos por debajo de la rodilla, las medias bien puestas y una blusa blanca, acentuando su pequeña cintura; noté como los chicos la recorrían con la mirada, me dio asco.

- Ella nunca cambiara y ya no la mires – de un codazo hizo que desviara mi atención - vamos tenemos que recoger las cosas de arte de la clase, dice la profesora que nos llevara a la clase de los chicos para trabajar juntos en un proyecto – hice una mueca, ¡chicos no! - según la directora llegaran personas del extranjero para llevarse a los mejores – terminó Alice de explicar toda tranquila jalándome del brazo, yo solo rodé los ojos; Arte, mi gozo en un pozo, detestaba esa asignatura, quizás podía pintar bonito incluso hacer las mejores manualidades de todo el colegio, lo sé porque varias veces me habían reconocido, pero me aburría; así que le hice caso y poco antes que tocara el timbre de fin de receso, recogimos nuestras cosas y nos formamos para ir al salón de los chicos; la profesora no había regresado aun de la sala de profesores y todas mis compañeras estaban felices ya que iríamos a hacer Arte, si como no, y yo era la madre naturaleza.

- Chicas, hoy veremos bombones – apareció de pronto Tanya soltando chillidos de emoción, volvía de nuevo a tener ese acostumbrado moño desordenado en su cabeza, noté como sus labios brillaban un poco y un aroma a vainilla llegó a mis fosas nasales, _¡ugh, odiaba la vainilla!_

- ¡Dijiste que no había alguno que valiera la pena! – dijo Alice de pronto, haciendo un mohín seguramente al notar el exuberante perfume de nuestra amiga

- Si, pero hoy vi a los chicos con los que trabajaremos – respondió Tanya – ni se imaginan, hay bue-no-tes – añadió entusiasmada separando las silabas y aplaudiendo, tanto Alice como yo sonreímos, ella era así, y así la queríamos

- Acuérdate que tienes a Felix, y por más que este en otro colegio no puedes más que mirar y apreciar el buen gusto que tienes – añadí yo, advirtiéndole con una sonrisa

- Si lo sé Bells, pero eso no importa, mientras tengas ojos mira la mercancía nueva que se acerca a tus narices – al final terminó con una de sus frases célebres,

- Chicas buenos días – dijo la profesora de pronto haciéndonos asustar - como ya saben iremos al salón de los chicos para hacer ese proyecto, las llevaría al salón de las chicas pero es imposible que ustedes se lleven bien con ellas – sutilmente nos miró y dentro de ellos había una advertencia y luego miró a Victoria, Jessica y Jane, si, ellas también eran las más bulliciosas y si me juntaba con ellas era para sacar de quicio a los profesores – así que no quiero que se separen en ningún momento ¿está bien? – preguntó y todos asentimos, nos guio por unos pasillos que teníamos que cruzar para llegar a la clase de los chicos, en serio, juro que parecía una ratonera, había poca luz, parecía a uno de esos salones de la cárcel pública donde hacían interrogatorio y las paredes aún estaban sin pintar, que rara "sucursal".

- Buenos días chicos – saludo de pronto al profesora, para mi mala suerte yo tuve que entrar primero con una caja que la profesora me dio poco antes de su ingreso a la clase; con las mejillas encendidas y mirando al piso entre sin fijarme en alguien, note que todos estaban de pie por respeto a la profesora, me acerqué al escritorio y deje la caja con los materiales; aun tenía la mirada en el piso, sentí y oí que Alice, Tanya, Victoria, Jane y Jessica se reían a escondidas, pero en una de esas Tanya se atoró con su propia saliva llamando la atención, a la cual todo el mundo rió, estaba a punto de retirarme cuando de pronto la profesora cogió uno de mis brazos y lo apretó, detestaba que hicieran eso

- ¿Bella un favor, puedes ir a recoger otro cajón más? – preguntó yo recién levante la mirada y la suplique con ella que no me mandara por la otra caja

- Ya no es necesario Lauren tiene la otra caja – dijo de pronto alguien, y yo suspiré de alivio

- Puedes ir a tu sitio – dijo de pronto la profesora, yo fruncí mi ceño, a que sitio se refería si todas mis compañeras estaban paradas alrededor de una mesa larga esperando para que se les reparta el material, negué con la cabeza molesta, de pronto sentí que alguien aclaraba su garganta demasiado fuerte mientras pasaba por las mesas de los chicos; de nuevo yo tenía mi mirada en el piso, no hice caso

- Bueno, como ya saben, tenemos que hacer unos _souvenirs_ para nuestros amigos de España, son pequeños recuerdos, tenemos que terminarlos ahora, Lauren y Embry pueden repartir el material a sus compañeros – de pronto toda la clase se alzó en molestos "uuhh", Lauren se puso completamente roja y el tal Embry se reía mientras iba cogiendo la caja, casi al instante empezaron a repartir el material

- Bella te están mirando – susurró de pronto Tanya a mi lado, dándome un pequeño susto, fruncì mi ceño y me encogí de hombros

- Y a mí que – respondí molesta, escuché el chasquido de lengua de mi amiga y supuse que se habría molestado

- ¿Y ahora que tienes? – preguntó Alice también en susurros, de nuevo me encogí de hombros

- No sé, me siento incomoda – me limité a responder

- Bueno – respondieron las dos a la vez, empezamos a coger el material y a pegarlo con un tipo de pegamento oloroso y fuerte, sentía que me estaba drogando, tuve que toser porque el olor era horrible, me aparté un poco de mis amigas y giré la cabeza para oler un poco de aire limpio y fue ahí cuando lo vi

Cabello desordenado de color cobrizo, ojos verdes profundos, nariz recta, pómulos perfectos, labios carnosos, bajé un poco la vista y me dediqué a observar su anatomía, no era de esos chicos que se pasaban horas en el gimnasio, y tampoco era escuálido, bien podía mirar como su camisa quedaba apretada a su cuerpo, y aquella camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados hacían delirar a cualquiera, salí de mi lado pervertido y moví la cabeza para alejar ese tipo de pensamientos; regresé la mirada a sus ojos y aún estaba mirándome, y yo no me amedrenté, le devolví la mirada, y no pude despegarla tosía y tosía por el olor, y el solo sonreía, sentí que sus demás amigos me veían pero eso no me importaba

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Jessica, una sonrisa pícara asomo a su rostro y me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando a ese chico, _¡era mucho!_

- Si, si, es solo que es el pegamento – respondí, desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos hipnotizantes

- Ya quisieras que sea verdad – susurró, la miré entrecerrando mis ojos y ella se limitó a encoger sus hombros

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté entre dientes

- Si, si, me hago la loca, sigue haciendo o no te iras hasta que termines, eso dijo la profesora – terminó por decir, yo fruncí mi ceño, ¿a qué se refería?

- Quizás se refería a que no dejabas de mirar al chico que te sigue mirando – Alice se digné a responder mi pregunta mental, cerré los ojos instintivamente y solté un suspiro

- Me hiciste asustar – grité lo más bajito que pude

- ¿Algún problema chicas? – preguntó la profesora, nosotros negamos con la cabeza y dirigimos nuestras miradas al trabajo que hacíamos

- El chico te sigue mirando Bella – susurró de pronto Alice de nuevo, esta vez quise asegurarme y elevé un poco la mirada, tenía razón, él todavía me miraba con una sonrisa, y era raro, porque cada vez que lo miraba lo demás desaparecía, era como si estuviéramos los dos en este salón solos, sin nadie mas

- ¿Ya vez que te quedas mirando? – Preguntó Tanya emocionada – a Bella le gusta un chico – chilló, Jessica, Jane, Victoria y Alice rieron más fuerte hasta que nos tuvieron que callar

- Como si nunca hubiera estado con alguien Tanya, acuérdate que estuve con Riley – respondí rodando los ojos

- Quien por cierto te sigue gustando y te sigue buscando, aunque estoy segura que con él – señaló de pronto al chico de cabellos cobrizos que aún me miraba y me ponía nerviosa – olvidaras a Riley, además no es por nada, pero ese chico no era muy simpático que digamos – añadió haciendo una mueca, mientras seguía pegando algunos accesorios a una pequeña vasija que adornaba

- Bella se fija en el interior, no en su físico – respondió Alice riéndose de mi frase celebré bufé llena de enojo

- Si por eso los chicos que le toca – esta vez intervino Lia, yo me molesté y me fui a otra mesa, pero luego me arrepentí, estaba de espaldas a la mesa del chico en cuestión, me puse más nerviosa, tanto así que se me resbaló la vasija en la que trabajaba, solo cerré los ojos suspirando con frustración

- ¿Bella estas bien? – preguntó la profesora, yo asentí – si te sientes mal puedes retirarte – de nuevo volví a asentir, era la mejor idea que había tenido la profesora en todas estas tortuosas horas

- La verdad profesora es que estoy un poco mal, el pegamento huele muy fuerte y hace que me duela la cabeza – fingí un dolor muy horrible, ya no quería estar aquí, y más si sentía que me miraban

- Esta bien, le diré a alguien que termine tu trabajo por ti, puedes retirarte – yo asentí, agradecí salir de la ratonera y me fui en dirección de mi salón, sola cruzando los tantos pasillos que pasamos, pensando en la mirada penetrante de aquel chico y la sonrisa que tenía cuando me veía… era tan raro, y el solo recordar su mirada me hacía poner muy nerviosa

* * *

**_Bueno aquí el primer capitulo editado, en realidad no sé que pasa con mi teclado, es mi laptop antigua y ya dejé de recordar como es que podía escribir con esto, en fin, agradezco a todas aquellas que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas, si puedo seguiré subiendo mas capítulos, pero haciendo notar que los sábados son de actualización._**

**_Espero también ponerme al corriente con las demás historias, en especial con "cuando te enamoras de alguien prohibido". Muchos de mis archivos se perdieron y estoy tratando de escribir lo que puedo._**

**_un abrazo enorme a todas_**

**_¡y a las nuevas, bienvenidas!_**

**_con cariño, Amyel_**


	3. De regreso a casa

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecer a la Gran Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta loca historia._

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**DE REGRESO A CASA**

* * *

- ¿Porque te fuiste? – preguntó de pronto Alice jalando un mechón de mi cabello - ¡y ni nos miraste! – volvió a gritar como energúmena mientras alistaba sus cosas, miré de reojo como Tanya y el resto entraba al salón de clases, suspiré masajeando con suavidad la región donde sentí el pequeño dolor ocasionado por mi pequeña amiga

- ¿Muchas miraditas? – preguntó Tanya, yo sonreí sarcásticamente y le saqué la lengua – muy madura – añadió, volviéndose a coger su mochila y ponérsela en la espalda

- ¿Ya para que vienen si casi es hora de salida? – pregunté, Alice como Tanya vieron mi rostro confundido y soltaron una carcajada

- ¡Duh!, Bella, nuestras cosas están aquí – respondió Jessica, yo moví la cabeza y de nuevo me recosté encima de la carpeta, aunque sonara incomodo había juntado dos carpetas para que me sirvieran de soporte, no me importó en ese momento porque me sentí relajada antes que invadieran el salón; de almohada tenía la mochila de conejito que siempre traía Alice para guardar sus cosas más pequeñas

- Bájate que en un momento la profesora aparecerá – dijo de pronto Rosalie entrando al salón, observé a mi rubia amiga acercarse a Victoria advirtiéndole no sé qué; luego volteó y me guiñó un ojo acercándose a mí – si te sirve de consuelo – añadió entre risas mientras Victoria salía corriendo de clases – Victoria perdió su libro de matemáticas – abrí los ojos como platos desde mi posición, no le deseaba mal a nadie por más que Victoria me haya gastado una cruel broma, hice una mueca y cerré los ojos con tal de relajarme de nuevo, pero la tarea estaba siendo difícil.

- ¿Y tú donde te metiste todo el día? – sentándose encima de la mesa, Alice alzó la voz dirigiéndose a Rose – te perdiste de la escena de miraditas, me miras te miro y te sonrio – agregó Alice batiendo sus pestañas, todas estallaron en risas, incluyendo aquellas que dicen preferir no tener contacto con chicos _¡si, y yo soy un pirata!, _rodé los ojos mentalmente

- Graciosa Alice, no le creas nada Rose – respondí, Rosalie Hale era otra de mis mejores amigas, solo que ella no era como yo, ella era muy estudiosa, y se juntaba con el grupo de chicas que mas estudiaban, claro todas bonitas y angelicales, toda mi clase y el resto de clases creían que ellas eran las más zorras de todo el colegio, ¿Por qué?, fácil, siempre a alguna de ellas se le veía con algún chico de la "sede central" de mi colegio que era al otro extremo de la ciudad, pero esto no se aplicaba al caso de Rose, ella era muy buena y aunque nadie le crea aún no estaba interesada en algún chico

- Estaba todo el tiempo en dirección, y si, no te preocupes no les creeré – respondió ella, yo sonreí y de nuevo recosté mi cabeza encima del conejo

- ¡MI CONEJO! – gritó de pronto la dueña, lo quitó rápidamente de la carpeta que sonó un golpe muy fuerte, mi cabeza y la carpeta, todos corearon un _¡ouh!_ lastimero

- ¡Eres torpe Alice! – gritó Tanya, acercándose a mí y frotándome la cabeza - ¿sabías que las neuronas se mueren cuando la cabeza se golpea muy fuerte? – y esto era raro, sabía que algo quería – pobrecita Bella, ya pasó, ya paso – entrecerré los ojos con sospecha, Tanya jamás en la vida te decía algo así - ¿Estás bien Bella? – preguntó interesada, negué con la cabeza y quité su mano para frotarme la zona, ella me estaba estresando

- Está bien, para la cabeza dura que tiene, lo está – respondió Jane, ante eso me levanté de golpe y me senté mirándola retadoramente, ella mostró su lengua y se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas para salir de la clase

- Habla de una vez Tanya, Bella se enojara si andas con rodeos – anunció Alice, yo asentí

- Buenoesquehoytengounacitaenelparqueyluegoirealcineynopuedorechazarestainvitación y no podré irme contigo, así que…. – habló tan rápido que solo pude entender la última parte de todo lo que me dijo, suspiré de frustración

- no entendí – susurré más para mí que para ella - ¿Por qué? – pregunté suplicando al darme cuenta que tenía que irme sola, no me gustaba irme sola, y más si estaba con uniforme; _¡como odiaba el uniforme!;_ el uniforme consistía en una falda de color azul con pequeñas rayas plomas que quedaba hasta tres o cuatro dedos debajo de la rodilla, un bléiser de color plomo, una blusa blanca y para cuando hiciera calor utilizábamos un chaleco azul , las medias de color azul que siempre hacían que nos llegaran hasta las rodillas; si la directora fuera la que nos vestiría, estaba segura que nos haría ponernos túnicas en vez de uniforme, su pensamiento era que mientras menos piel mostrabas más repulsión causabas y no hacías pecar al resto de personas

- Te puedes ir con Alice – respondió ella yo la miré con odio, ella solo se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita, Alice dejó caer una palmada en la mesa y se levantó de ésta con ímpetu

- Claro a mi tómame como último recurso – aludió, yo sonreí, Alice jamás seria mi último recurso, bajé de la mesa intempestivamente y corrí para abrazarla por la espalda, ella soltó una risa y cogió mis manos dándoles un apretón

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer, o a donde te vas? – pregunté mientras ambas nos balanceábamos tratando de hacernos caer, escuché como Rose soltó una risotada

- Menos información, mejor mentira, si te llama mi mamá le dices… - pero de pronto quedó callada y pensativa – o mejor dicho que si a todas ustedes, mi mamá les llama – señaló de pronto a toda la clase con su dedo y todas estaban atentas a la petición – estoy en casa de Bella – añadió, yo abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, solté a Alice de un empujón haciendo que las dos tambaleáramos, cogí la mesa más cercana para evitar una caída

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – pregunté levantando la voz un par de octavas – ¿quieres que tu mamá me mate? – añadí totalmente exaltada

- Tranquila Bella voy a estar con el celular encendido, así que cualquier cosa me llamas al celular, para mi mamá está apagado, para ti no – avisó ella, yo solo negué con la cabeza, yo no me imaginaba haciendo eso, y tampoco esperaba hacerlo

- Bueno – añadí – ¿Alice nos vamos? – pregunté, ella asintió y salimos del salón

- El cole esta de mal en peor – dijo de pronto Alice – mira que hacer sonar una campanita como señal de salida – añadió negando con la cabeza y yo solté una risa, justo en el momento que estábamos saliendo del salón el sonido de salida se anunció, pero no era un timbre, si no era el sonido de una campanita tocada por la subdirectora, una señora regordeta con lentes y cabello negro que todas le habíamos tomado mucho cariño.

Estábamos cruzando ya la reja para finalmente pisar la calle, cuando un montón de chicas pasaron haciéndonos tirar nuestras cosas, rápidamente cogí a Alice del brazo para que no la tiraran

- ¡QUE TE PASA ESTUPIDA! – gritó de pronto Alice, transformándose, ella podía medir 1.55 pero cuando estaba enfurecida no había quien la pare, su rostro pasaba de blanco a rojo y sus ojos se convertían en fuego vivo que podía enterrarte bajo tierra si quisiera, exagerado, pero así eran las reacciones de mi amiga, y había aprendido a la mala

- Estabas cruzándote en mi camino así que solo pase – anunció la chica de una manera petulante, ella tenía el cabello corto de color negro, ojos negros también, su nariz casi respingada y unos labios pintados de rosa, daban un aspecto nefasto; muy aparte del uniforme que llevaba, por mucho que llevara el mismo que el mío, se veía completamente desarreglada

- ¿Tonta, no ves que gente civilizada está saliendo? – preguntó Alice recogiendo sus cosas, yo aún las miraba, no sé porque sentía que si despegaba la mirada un momento ella se tirarían encima de nosotras _¡animales!_

- ¿Y tú no viste que nosotras estábamos a punto de pasar?, tienes que dejar que gente de clase alta pase primero ¿no crees? – preguntó tan altivamente, solo verla responder masticando el chicle, me daba bastante repulsión, masticaba el chicle con la boca abierta cogiéndose el pelo que por cierto no entendía porque trataba de cogérselo ya que lo tenía pequeño, sus medias casi llegando a sus tobillos, los zapatos sucios su blusa fuera de su sitio con los primeros botones abiertos, absolutamente todo fuera de su lugar como si hubiera pasado un camión encima de ella

- Ay si, mira tú, ¿entonces porque estas en esta ratonera? – Alice y yo nos reímos, nos miramos para seguir riéndonos pero de pronto a mi pequeña amiga se le iluminaron los ojos mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba su rostro – por cierto cuál es tu nombre, podríamos ser amigas – ¿acaso estaba loca?, primero la tira y de paso sus cosas y ahora está ofreciéndole la mano, yo iba a volverme loca

- Vivi – Dora – Vivi respondió ella, y Dora respondió su amiga, estaba que me partía de la risa internamente

- ¿Vivi o Dora? – pregunté yo, apunto de soltar una inmensa carcajada

- ¿O Vividora? – preguntó Jane detrás de nosotras – Vivi, no sabía que estabas en este colegio – añadió ella, con gesto de petulancia y burla – mantente alejada de nosotras – añadió esto último y nos jalo para irnos juntas, Victoria y Jessica estaban detrás de nosotras matándose de la risa, bueno, si de algo sabia era que Jane, Jessica y Victoria conocían a la tal Vivi o Dora, como sea que se llame, ya que, según ellas y lo poco que nos contaban mientras llegábamos a la pista, vivían muy cerca la una a la otra por eso siempre andaban juntas

- Nunca te metas con ella – agregó Jane

- O al menos nunca le presentes a tu enamorado – añadió Jessica

- Ni a tu hermano – agregó Victoria – es muy… como su nombre lo dice, es una vividora – y todas soltamos una no muy sutil carcajada, a punto de cruzar la enorme pista que separaba el paradero de autobuses y nosotras, tuvimos que correr para evitar que nos pisara los autos que pasaban a toda velocidad

- ¡Ay que mono!, está mirándote de nuevo – mi oído cosquilleó por lo cerca que se encontraba Alice al decirme eso, mi estómago de pronto se retorció, _creo que comí algo en mal estado._

- ¿Quién? – pregunté sin interés mientras veía que no me faltaran las cosas que había traído o si no mi madre me mataba

- El chico ese que te miro cuando te morías por el olor del pegamento – cuando de pronto dijo pegamento, se me vino a la mente el chico de cabellos cobrizos, nariz recta labios carnosos, mi corazón de pronto empezó a latir muy rápido, levanté la mirada para ver a Alice, pero me di cuenta que el chico en cuestión estaba al frente en medio de la berma que servía para los ciclistas, se encontraba sentado junto a su grupo de amigos, mirándome, con una sonrisa, y ahora tuve que detenerme a examinarlo, parecía alto, a lo lejos se vía que era delgado, su tez era clara, casi pálida; vi a su amigo que estaba sentado a su lado, simpático también con el cabello castaño, ojos claros y también con una tez pálida, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, también mirándome, vi a sus demás amigos y los demás conversaban, los dos únicos que mantenían la mirada fija en la mía eran aquellos dos chicos

- Bella ya viene el autobús vámonos – anunció de pronto Alice, despegué la mirada de aquellos chicos y vi que el autobús ya estaba esperando a que subiéramos, nos acomodamos en los asientos, todavía sentía la mirada de aquellos chicos y yo ni mire por la ventana, me intimidaban demasiado, al menos el chico de mirada verde y cabello cobrizo; el bus emprendió su marcha

- ¿Te diste cuenta que aquellos dos chicos no de dejaban de mirarte? – preguntó Alice – parece que este año arrasaras con la 'sucursal' – añadió riéndose, yo solo negué rodando los ojos

- ¡JANE JANE, GRITA GRITA! – gritó de pronto Jessica haciendo sobresaltar a más de uno

- ¡VIVI! – gritó Jane sacando su cabeza por la ventana y riéndose estruendosamente

- ¡DORA! – gritó de inmediato Jessica, la chica en cuestión estaba con sus amigas riéndose, pero cuando gritaron su nombre ella dejo de reírse y miró en dirección del carro, todas tuvimos que agacharnos para que no nos notara, pero era tan obvio que nos empezamos a reírnos, la gente que estaba en los asientos anteriores empezaron a callarnos

- Ya chicas dejen de hacer bulla – dije haciéndolas callar un poco, ellas entrecerraron los ojos y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo me sacaron la lengua

- Si claro, hazte la santa, bien que tú estas más dispuesta a hacer bulla – agregó Alice, de nuevo la gente empezó a hacernos callar, el autobús seguía su rumbo y aun nos faltaba demasiado para llegar a nuestras casas

- Ya que la gente quiere que nos callemos, empezaremos a cantar – anunció Victoria

- ¿Vas a cantar en el carro? – preguntó Rosalie que venía detrás de nosotras, y ni nos habíamos dado cuenta que estaba en el auto, todas asentimos, incluyéndome, ya me estaba emocionando el viaje de retorno

De pronto y Alice se pararon en medio del autobús que en esos momento venía semivacío, vi como Rose se acercaba a nosotras y se sentó a mi lado riéndose, Alice y Victoria se dieron una mirada cómplice y empezaron a hablar

- _"Señoras y señores muy buenas tardes, en esta oportunidad estamos aquí para dedicarles una hermosa canción, y aquí viene"_ – de pronto anunciaron se aclararon la garganta y toda la gente puso su atención hacia mis amigas, algunas personas con fastidio y otras personas con una sonrisa en la cara, amaba hacer este tipo de cosas, aunque era la primera vez que hacíamos delante de tanta gente, de pronto Rose sacó su celular porque la estaban llamando, pero Alice fue más rápida y colgó la llamada

_Seasons know so well __  
That we're holding on to past and  
__Present selves. _

Una canción poco conocida salió de la boca de mi pequeña amiga, sabía que habia sonado unas cuantas veces en la radio pero era reciente

_Remembering our youth __  
All the things we swore and said  
We'd never do.  
Ohhhhh ohhh oh ohhh  
__Ohhhhh ohhh oh ohhh _

De pronto todas, como por arte de magia empezaron cantarla, aplaudiendo a su paso, las personas que estaban sentadas delante de nosotras movían la cabeza en señal de aprobación, no podía decir que teníamos voces de cantantes profesionales, pero al menos nos defendíamos, no por nada habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en el coro del colegio,

El conductor del autobús, apagó la música que escuchaba y se dedicó a sonreír por el retrovisor, en señal de aprobación; mientras que Victoria y Alice paseaban por el resto del carro haciendo que la gente aplaudiera, un chico que iba en la parte de adelante, sacó su guitarra y nos acompañó, haciendo que a mi amiga le brillasen los ojos más de lo debido

- Alice y Vicky deberían hacer su show – susurró Rose a mi lado, yo asentí emocionada, mientras terminábamos de cantar y coreábamos unos _"oh"_ bastante melódicos; y así continuamos el resto del camino, que aproximadamente duró una hora, cantando y bailando en el autobús.

Estaba empezando a amar al nuevo local de mi colegio…

- ¿Hija que tal las clases? – preguntó de pronto mi mamá, se encontraba viendo su novela, atenta a lo que ocurriese con los personajes principales, a veces me daba risa mirar con ella alguna novela, se metía tanto en la trama que cuando hacía algo estúpido o hiriente el protagonista, gritaba a la pantalla del televisor. Noté que mi hermano aun no llegaba y supuse que hoy a mi padre le habría tocado turno tarde al no acompañar a mi mamá en la sala

- Bien mami – respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla – nos divertimos mucho cantando en el carro de nuevo – comenté – el resto es ya para otro día – añadí, ella solo soltó una risa y siguió mirando su novela, mi mamá, Renne Swan, adoraba a sus hijos como ninguna otra madre lo hacía, era muy celosa, y más si se trataba de mí, cuando comentaba de algún chico ella me decía que no saliera o se enojaba, la conocía muy bien solo se preocupaba, mi papá Charlie Swan, trabajaba para la cervecera más grande del país, era algo así como jefe de recursos humanos, también lo adoraba, eran raros mis padres, ya que mi mamá era la que se ponía celosa y mi papá no, mi hermano, Garret, también estaba en el mismo colegio en el que yo estaba solo que él estaba en primero de secundaria

Rápidamente me metí en mi habitación y me cambié de ropa para ir al centro de idiomas, me fijé en la hora, y ya estaba retrasada diez minutos, tuve que vestirme muy rápido, un polo de color azul con rayas rojas que se ceñía poco a mi cuerpo, unos jeans entubados y unas converse rojas, cogí mi abrigo rojo, mi mochila y salí volando de mi habitación casi sin almorzar, cogí solo una manzana y me despedí a grito mientras abría y cerraba la puerta, suspiré de cansancio, tendría que inventarme algo para poder entrar a la clase.

Empecé a correr como loca ya muy lejos de mi casa, casi llegando al paradero de taxis, ya que vivía en una zona residencial donde ningún carro podía pasar, la gente no dejaba pasar a ningún auto por miedo a que sean ladrones, grité con todas mis fuerzas ¡TAXI!, pero intempestivamente un borrón de color azul se colocó delante de mí, causando que yo chocara con aquella masa de músculos

- ¿Bella estas bien? – preguntó él, yo fruncí el ceño, a lo lejos vi que el taxi se iba por la espera que estaba causando

- Si, si me tengo que ir – respondí levantando una mano restándole importancia

- Bella ya llegas tarde a tus clases ¿te parece si te quedas conmigo? – preguntó y yo fruncí mi ceño

- Como sabes que tengo cla… - cuando levanté la mirada supe por qué sabia de mis clases, mi amigo estaba parado delante de mi tratando de calmarme, me tiré encima de él para abrazarlo

- Yo también te extrañé – respondió él entre risas

- Jake, tiempo que no te veo, ¿cómo te fue en las vacaciones? – pregunté interesada, ahora ya no me interesaba el centro de idiomas

- Bien, pero que te parece si hablamos en otro lugar, ya sabes, traigo la moto, siempre la escondo por aquí – ante esto me guiño el ojo, sabía perfectamente que para movilizarse siempre traía su moto, solo que en el colegio no aceptaban que llevaran ni autos ni motos ni nada por el estilo, fuimos a una tienda y del garaje de la casa sacó su flamante Suzuki blanca y que se adecuaba bien a su estilo, caminamos un poco en silencio hasta que llegamos a un lado de la pista, se subió y me indicó con un gesto que me subiera, lo hice y abracé su espalda ancha

- ¿Mucha gimnasia eh? – pregunté entre risas

- Eso creo – respondió riendo, Jacob era gimnasta, campeón en diferentes categorías, cada vez que le hablaba por algo siempre me decía que lo fuera a buscar al gimnasio del colegio, yo sonreía ante este hecho, de pronto el motor hizo que diera un salto de susto

- ¿Mucho ruido? – preguntó con sorna

- Ja- ja- ja – de manera sarcástica respondí dándole un leve golpe en la espalda – arranca y vámonos de aquí, antes de que alguien nos vea – añadí

- Tarde, los chicos nos están viendo – respondió él, levanté la mirada y vi a sus amigos y a sus no tan amigos viéndonos, yo me encogí de hombros, y aceleró tan fuerte que sentí que mi estómago se quedaba atrás

Salimos de la zona de mi casa y nos fuimos en dirección al centro de la ciudad, vivía en San Francisco, en uno de las mejores zonas, cerca de las famosas 'Painted Ladies', aceleró aún más y pasamos al tranvía que se dirigía al centro de la ciudad

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté levantando la voz debido al ruido del motor

- A Ocean beach – respondió él soltando una risotada – necesito decirte algo – añadió, suspiré de emoción

- Pero si eso está a bastante tiempo de la ciudad - refuté asustada, haciendo que mis manos se resbalaran en su ropa

- No te preocupes, te traeré a tiempo para que nadie se dé cuenta que faltaste a tus clases – añadió él, yo asentí un poco inconforme con su respuesta

De pronto, cuando menos lo esperaba, vi un montón de palmeras recibiéndonos, eso quería decir que ya estábamos cerca, siguió manejando y nos paramos en un restaurante, lo saludaron y él respondió, dejo la moto y me jaló de la mano para ir al gran muelle que había en la playa, y como ya estaba ocultándose el sol, la vista era increíble, un lugar tan romántico con el que siempre soñé desde niña.

Observé como caminaba dirigiéndose al horizonte, pisando las gruesas maderas del muelle haciendo que estas chillaran con cada paso; su torso ancho me daba una magnifica vista, vestía ahora la camisa de colegio que se apretaba y luego quedaba suelta, dándole un aire rudo, su pantalón de vestir de color gris hacia que su anatomía se viera perfecta; moví la cabeza a ambos lados para salir de mis pensamientos

- Necesito conversar contigo de algo muy serio – anunció de pronto parándose en medio del muelle, fruncí mi ceño, él se separó de mí aun más y caminó en dirección de los palos que sostenían al muelle, caminé detrás de él curiosa por lo que acababa de decir

* * *

**_Hola chicas,_**

**_Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y reviews! realmente me alegra saber que si me leen (llanto de emoción) ... es broma, me reconforta y me anima a seguir editando todos los capítulos. gracias de nuevo_**

**_... por cierto, Gracias coni por tu review y discúlpame si te emocioné por no cambiar de el status de la historia._**

**_bueno, estoy subiendo una nueva historia, y hace mucho quise subirla; se llama Dream about love s / 10612204 /1 / Dreams - about- Love_**

**_ya saben todo junto. Espero realmente que puedan pasarse por aquí y dejarme algún comentario, un honor chicas escribir para ustedes._**

**_un abrazo a todas_**

**_con cariño, Amyel_**


	4. E-mails

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta loca historia._

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**E-MAILS**

* * *

.

_Todas mis emociones están fuera de control_

_Bueno para ti, malo para mi_

_._

El continuaba con su camino mientras yo lo seguía lentamente; siempre, siempre hubo algo que me gustaba de mi amigo, pero por ese factor, _"amigo"_, jamás quise acercarme a él como algo más; paró abruptamente sin darme la cara, solo veía su espalda ancha y tonificada, siendo deportista era lo que más me gustaba de él, cada vez que recibía un abrazo, sentía que estaba protegida de alguna manera.

Me detuve sin querer, tratando de entender por qué estaba aquí; mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, las palmas de mis manos empezaron a sudar frio, mi cuerpo temblaba y no era por la brisa del mar o porque se asomaba la oscuridad, no, era porque quizás muy en el fondo a Jake también le gustaba, y eso siempre mantuvo mis ilusiones despiertas.

- ¿Bella estas bien? – preguntó de pronto analizándome con aquellos ojos oscuros; sacándome de mis pensamientos, no pude ni contestar de inmediato, ni asentir, ni sonreír, estaba en shock, nerviosa, desesperada porque de una vez suelte lo que tenía que decir, pero para que él pudiera hablar yo necesitaba desenrollar mi lengua

- Si – respondí, con un asentimiento seco, él sonrió con un deje de tristeza, y no sé porque mis instintos se alarmaron, algo me decía que tenía que salir de ahí, algo me decía que aquello no iba a acabar bien

- No sé qué hacer – empezó – estoy volviéndome loco – añadió cogiéndose su cabello corto; desosegado, fijó aquellos ojos azabaches en los míos, pidiendo suplica y comprensión

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté acercándome a él, balanceó su cabeza a ambos lados y sonrió

- Me gusta Leah – anunció de pronto, en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se partía y a la vez no, quizás no sabía cómo explicarlo; hasta el momento, solo sabía que mi corazón, aquella bomba que solo expulsaba sangre desesperadamente, ahora había explotado, y estaba segura que los pedacitos estaban dispersándose por todo mi cuerpo, ¿Por qué sentía eso?, sencillo, me pesaba cada parte de mi cuerpo y sentía que se adormecía todo cada vez más y mas

- ¡Ay qué bien! – sonreí, me sentí hipócrita, y yo que odiaba mentir y ser hipócrita; me acerqué a él y tome su mano – ¿porque no se lo dices? – pregunté, el negó con la cabeza

- No estoy seguro – respondió él, yo respiré profundamente y tuve que voltear a ver el océano, estaba segura que en algún momento mis lágrimas saldrían a borbotones

- ¿Como que no estás seguro? – insistí – alguien te la quitará – añadí, giré mi cuerpo para de paso mirarlo, él me observaba sorprendido, trataba de hablar pero solo movía su boca y lo cerraba, yo rodé los ojos, era mi amigo, y tenía que hacer todo lo posible porque fuera feliz

* * *

La noche ya había llegado a mi cuarto, claro, ni modo que se quedara esperando, lo digo porque todo estaba oscuro y a mí siempre me daba miedo ver siluetas ya sea en el espejo o en la pared, cerré los ojos y busqué el interruptor para encender la luz; cuando lo hice, abrí los ojos y corrí hacia mi cama, me tiré, dejando votadas todas mis cosas

- ¿Bella cenaras? – preguntó de pronto mi hermano entrando de lleno a mi habitación

- No – respondí en un susurro mirando al techo

- Mejor, más comida para mí – dicho esto salió azotando la puerta, como me amargaba que hiciera eso

- ¡GARRET! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero en ese instante me di cuenta que ya no las tenía, sentí que se formaba un nudo en mí garganta y mi pecho dolía demasiado, quizás por estar aguantando el llanto que tanto deseaba liberar; me levanté de la cama, y me encerré en el baño, me cepille el cabello, me lavé los dientes y luego la cara; me vi al espejo, unas pequeñas gotas de agua se estaban formando en mis ojos, muy aparte del agua con la que me lavé, me sequé el rostro y salí del baño, entré muy rápido a mi habitación y me encerré, corrí de nuevo a mi cama y me metí entre las cobijas, y me puse a llorar como nunca antes había llorado

No entendía porque Jake no se podía fijar en mí, siempre había estado para él, en todo, siempre lo busqué, cada cosa que me pasaba siempre se lo contaba, cuando salíamos él hacía que me mantuviera caliente ofreciéndome su chaqueta o algún café o chocolate que vendían al paso, caminábamos de la mano, incluso me recogía de mis clases y cuando estaba conversando con alguien o estaba ocupada me esperaba fuera cual fuera el tiempo de espera, pero creo que eso fue todo, ahora me daba cuenta que él me veía solo como amiga o incluso como hermana, creo que me había hecho demasiadas ilusiones…

De pronto una canción muy conocida empezó a llenar el tenue silencio de mi habitación, busqué mi celular con la mano y lo hallé debajo de la almohada

- Diga – respondí monocorde

- _¿Bella?_ – preguntaron al otro lado

- No, la bestia – respondí, me reí a carcajadas y de nuevo lloré, de nuevo reí, tranquilizándome a su paso, pero no pude contenerme más y lloré de nuevo

- _¿Bella, estas bien, que te pasa?_ – preguntó al otro lado, me encogí de hombros

- Nada nada, veloz cambio de humor, dime que se te ofrece – respondí, se escuchó un silencio al otro lado y colgaron el teléfono, ni sabía quién me había llamado, tiré el teléfono y de nuevo me puse a llorar, y cuando menos lo pensé recordé como había contestado el teléfono, me puse a reír, esto era algo loco, pero no podía controlarme

- _¡BELLA ABREME!_ – gritaron de pronto al otro lado de mi puerta, corrí y vi a Alice con su maletín esperando, la abracé de inmediato

- Estas destruida – susurró de pronto frotándome la espalda, me llevó hacia el interior, hizo que me recostara en la cama con más lágrimas en mis ojos - ¿Bella puedes contarme? – preguntó con suavidad, yo asentí

- Jaa..ke… gus..ta..a… de Leah – respondí entre hipidos, Alice solo soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza

- Ay Bella – suspiró y se echó conmigo abrazándome, sollocé en los brazos de mi amiga, suspiré las veces que pude hacerlo y de nuevo solloce, Alice solo se dedicaba a acariciar mi espalda y darme palabras de consuelo; Alice siempre había sido mi pañuelo de lágrimas, y eso lo agradecía desde el fondo de mi corazón, aunque éste, por el momento, estuviera completamente destrozado; afortunadamente mis ojos empezaron a pesarme y los cerré automáticamente, musitando un "gracias" para luego perderme en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Ya había pasado dos semanas de lo que Jake me había confesado su enamoramiento hacia Leah, solo lo sabía Alice, porque si le contaba a Tanya, ella no aguantaría el chisme y lo divulgaría a todo el mundo, ella era así, y así la quería.

Al pasar los días, poco a poco me olvidaba de Jake, primero, por las tareas que nos dejaban y lo tarde que salía del colegio, iba a mi casa y luego a idiomas, se me acumulaba tarea y todo era pesado; segundo, estaba el factor _"miraditas"_ con aquel chico, siempre lo tenía que ver en algún lugar y en cualquier momento, ¡siempre!; claro que el colegio tenía la culpa, en la hora de entrada me veía pasar, obviamente no levantaba la mirada por vergüenza; llegaba con mi prima que estaba en su último año de colegio, ella me molestaba pero yo ignoraba sus bromas, aquel chico jamás despegaba la mirada de mí, en la hora de salida siempre se sentaba a observarme como esperaba el autobús hasta que subía a éste, y jamás levantaba la mano ni nada, en los eventos, _cielo santo_… me sentía acosada todo el tiempo, y no solo por él si no por su amiguito, ese chico también se me quedaba mirando; y tercero, me había olvidado completamente de Jake por los anteriores factores y claro, porque Jake no desaprovecho la oportunidad de una fiesta que hizo Ángela en su casa y se declaró, ahora andaban felices; desde ese día no quise volver a verlo… por mi bien.

- Chicas miren – de pronto llegó Tanya emocionada agitando un papelito entre sus dedos – ¡ADIVINEN! – gritó saltando en su sitio

- Ya habla de una vez – dijo Jane impaciente

- Conseguí los correos de los chicos más simpáticos del otro colegio – ante esto Jane, Jessica, Victoria, Alice y yo rodamos los ojos

- Aguafiestas, me voy – dijo de pronto, acercándose a Ángela y a su grupo, desvié la vista y miré a las demás que estaban a mi lado

- Que raro – dijo de pronto Alice

- ¿Qué tiene de raro? – pregunté

- Es que Tanya, dejó el papelito con correos encima de la carpeta de Rose – explicó ella, nosotras nos acercamos a ella que estaba arreglando sus cosas lista para irse

- ¿Porque te dejo este papelito? – preguntó Alice señalando al pequeño papel

- La verdad no sé, ni quiero saberlo – anunció ella, colocándose la mochila en la espalda, pero de pronto sonrió maliciosamente, eran raras las ocasiones que Rose se unía a nuestras maldades y al parecer estaba de vuelta – ¿qué dicen si les agregamos? – Preguntó con una sonrisa – claro, el papelito se ira con nosotras, Alice tu y yo, Tanya se olvidará y asunto cerrado – añadió, yo la miré raro

- Te has vuelto loca, ni conocemos a esos chicos y quieres agregarlos a tu correo – anuncié

- Baja la voz Bella – susurró Alice, poniéndose un dedo a la boca y luego girando su cabeza para saber si había gente alrededor, Jane, Jessica y Victoria se habían ido para alistar sus cosas – es buena idea, así podremos saber si ellas – dijo de pronto señalando a Ángela y su grupo – hicieron algo "indebido" para pedirles simples correos – quizás tenía razón, en esta ocasión el chisme me ganaba, es que no era nada raro que Ángela y su grupo se hicieran famosas por ser las más zorras de toda la secundaria mujeres, ella se juntaban y hacían sus "estupideces" por así decirlo, claro siempre nos invitaban a sus fiestas, pero nosotras nunca íbamos

- Ya – respondí – ustedes saben que amo el chisme, ¿así que quien primero los agrega? – pregunté con una sonrisa, ella sonrieron aún mas

- Nada, hoy estaremos en tu casa, habrá noche de chicas, solo las tres sin Tanya – anunció Rose, nos reímos y chocamos las manos, de pronto sonó la _"campanita" _de salida y yo tuve que salir corriendo hacia el paradero del autobús para no perderlo y por fin no llegar tarde a mis clases de idiomas

- ¡BELLA ESPERA! – gritó de pronto Alice

- ¡BELLA NO LLEGARAS! – gritó Rose, frené en seco levantando un poco de polvo, fruncí el ceño y gire a verlas, pero error, no las vi, sino vi al mismo chico de las miradas, estaba en la cancha de futbol con el pelo revuelto, su camisa desaliñada, con los pantalones completamente sucios, ahora se le veía bien, por más de que tenía sudor y parecía un estropajo, pero todo eso lo hacía ver… ¿sexy?

- Bella, en boca cerrada no entran moscas – dijo de pronto Rose en mi oído y rio estruendosamente llamando la atención de más de uno, volteé muy rápido ya que de nuevo me sentía observaba en dos puntos, caminé más rápido de lo que habitualmente camino

- Rose tu siempre llamando la atención – dije, ella dejó de reírse

- Yo no llamo la atención – respondió

- Ya paren no van a empezar ahora ¿no? – preguntó Alice cansada

- ¡LAS ODIOOO! – Grité – ¿cómo me pueden hacer eso? – señalé con la vista al chico de mirada verde profunda, acaso no se cansaba de mirarme, ya estaba muy fastidiada, soy capaz de ir y preguntarle si le gusto para que tanto me mire

- No te atrevas Isabella Swan – dijo de pronto Alice – sabes que solo llegaras a pasar vergüenza si te acercas a aquel chico – miré a mi amiga sorprendida

- ¿Cómo sabes que yo…? - pregunté

- Es fácil, tu mirada lo dice todo, estas molesta con aquel chico, ¡NO!, en realidad estas molesta con nosotras pero te quieres desquitar con el pobre chico – respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Rose empezó a reírse

- ¡ENTONCES DILE QUE DEJE DE MIRARME! – Grité lo suficientemente alto para que escuche y lo hizo, dejó de mirarme – ¡AL FIN! – volví a gritar, regresando a mi camino, Alice y Rose solo siguieron riéndose

Cruzamos la pista como de costumbre, corriendo para evitar ser atropelladas y esperamos en el paradero, esta vez era diferente, no se encontraba el chico de ojos verdes bonitos y profundos ¿yo dije eso?... bueno… como decía, no se encontraba él, ahora estaba su amigo, creo que no escuchó la indirecta, _¡ESA TAMBIEN IBA PARA ÉL!_, de pronto se oyó un sonido muy sordo y ruidoso, busqué con la mirada de dónde provenía, y a lo lejos vi a Jacob montado en su moto blanca llamativa

- Ay no – susurré con preocupación

- ¿Que pasa Bella? – preguntó Rose que se encontraba a mi lado mirándome curiosa

- Es Jake, es Jake, que venga carro, _que venga carro, que venga carro, que venga carro, que venga carro, que venga carro, que venga carro_… - seguí repitiendo la misma frase durante un buen rato, Alice se reía de lo tonta que era la situación, y a la vez le contaba a Rose mi caso especial, Jake ya estaba aparcando su moto muy cerca de la entrada, no quería que me viera – chicas tomen cualquier carro, yo pago sus pasajes nos bajamos más adelante – dije desesperada, apareció el primer carro, ella estiraron la mano y justo cuando el carro se detuvo Jacob se dio cuenta que estaba parada a punto de subir, su cara se iluminó cuando me vio y levantó los brazos, me hice la loca

- ¿Porque no le saludaste? – Preguntó Alice – estaba llamándote – agregó Rose

- No quiero verlo punto, al menos por esta semana más – respondí soltando un suspiro de alivio, tuvimos que bajarnos dos paradas después, claro pagué sus pasajes y nos dispusimos a tomar el carro correcto

…

..

.

- Chicas estoy cansada – anuncié, Rose y Alice ya se encontraban en mi habitación jugando con los peluches que tenía, amaban los conejos que tenía, y daba la casualidad que tenía todo tipo de conejos, la verdad no sé porque, siempre me regalaban conejos, hasta incluso en la primaria cuando sacaba los primeros lugares, me daban conejos, solo una vez me dieron una mochila de ovejita, y hasta ahora no la había utilizado, pero me encantaba, porque decoraba mi habitación

- ¡LA COMPU LA COMPU! – gritó Alice emocionada, yo negué con la cabeza riéndome, me senté delante de la notebook y teclee mi clave para ingresar al Messenger, un montón de ventanas me hablaron, pero las ignoré, al poco rato sentí que me votaban de la silla

- ¿Rose que tienes? – pregunté fastidiada, me fui a sentar a la cama y esperé a que se calmaran

- Bella dicta los e-mails – gritó Alice saltando en su sitio, fui a recoger mis cosas de colegio y saque el pequeño papel blanco que estaba entre mis libros

- Ya – respondí – pero no se entiende – afirme tratando de leer la horrible letra de Tanya, _¿de Tanya?_ – Chicas, esta es la letra de Tanya, no fue Ángela y su grupo las que pidieron – añadí, Alice se giró totalmente sorprendida a verme, y Rose también estaba en estado de shock

- Es imposible – susurró Rose – ¿habrá terminado con Felix? – preguntó

- No creo – respondí, pero aun así, ni yo misma creía la respuesta

- Eso ya vemos después, dicta los mails – anunció Alice con el ceño fruncido, yo asentí

- Es… - volví a mirar el papel y descifré los jeroglíficos que habían ahí – ya, es gatito_16(arroba)…. Y el otro correo es stunt_deme(arroba)… eso es todo – terminé y luego empecé a refutar

- Tanta cosa para dos mails, ustedes sí que se pasan – añadí

- Solo queremos saber quiénes son nada más, y por lo visto tendremos que esperar, esa es tu misión Bella, averiguar quiénes son – terminó Alice, yo me encogí de hombros tirándome en mi cama, ellas corriendo las sillas, o no sé qué hicieron, cuando de pronto ya estaban encima de mi aplastándome con todas sus fuerzas, amaba hacer fiesta de pijamas con Rose y Alice.

.

_ Alguien mejor me espera_  
_Eres afortunado, sé cómo actuar_  
_Tan afortunado que no te voy a atacar_

_._

* * *

_**Hey, que tal chicas, bienvenidas, a las nuevas.**  
_

_**sinceramente gracias a muchas, a todas las que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas**_

_**gracias por sus reviews, me anima a seguir actualizando cada fin de semana.**_

_**Gracias también a aquellas que pasaron por mi otra historia "DREAMS ABOUT LOVE", por sus alertas y favoritos, y a aquellas que no pasaron, las animo, haber si me dejan también algún comentario, me ayudaria bastante a la inspiración.**_

_**y Coni, gracias nena por estar pendiente ;) **_

_**nos leemos el siguiente fin de semana.**_

_**besos y abrazos a todas!**_

_**con cariño, Amyel**_


	5. Octavo Arte

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta loca historia._

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**OCTAVO ARTE**

* * *

Un día más preparándome para ir al colegio, observé a mi mamá correr de un lado a otro, no le di importancia y continué tomando mi desayuno nutritivo, _solo una taza de avena_, reí por mi propio chiste tonto. Sonreí inconscientemente, hace unos días había agregado esos correos a mi cuenta de chat, pero como eran raras las veces que me conectaba, me olvidé por completo de ellos, aunque ayer que me entré al chat por un rato, uno de ellos estaba conectado, recuerdo haberme estremecido ante la idea de conocer a alguien por este medio.

- Vamos Bella apúrate que llegaremos tarde – gritó de pronto mi prima detrás de la puerta y dando golpes fuertes a ésta; su papá que trabajaba para el ministerio de educación, nos hacia el favor de llevarnos hasta cierta parte, luego bajábamos y corríamos un par de cuadras para alcanzar el autobús que nos llevaba directamente al colegio. Salí apresurada dejando mi taza en el lavabo, cogí mis cosas y grité demasiado alto para que mis papás me escucharan, Garrett ya se había ido aludiendo que tenía que hacer varias cosas, rodé los ojos

- ¡Ay Bella te demoras demasiado! – se quejó ella una vez que hube llegado al auto de su papá, Irina me veía con los ojos entrecerrados, me limité a sacarle la lengua; ambas subimos al auto

- Hola tío, que tal – saludé con una sonrisa, él me sonrió y despeinó mi cabello-no-peinado; me quejé y él rio, Irina sacó unas hojas de su mochila y las puso en el asiento en medio de nosotras. Mi tío avisó al chofer que ya podíamos partir y así empezó nuestra marcha

- ¿Bella porque no me haces caso? – preguntó de pronto haciéndome saltar y quitándome al mismo tiempo las hojas que estaba leyendo. Traté de quitárselas pero ella solo las alejo de mí

- Irina no molestes – respondí tratando de alcanzar de nuevo mis papeles pero ella evitó que los llegara a coger, suspiré con frustración mirando hacia la ventana, por parte de ella también oí un suspiro, lo sabía, sabía que tanta gentileza en hablarme no era por nada

- Riley me está preguntando por ti – sorpresivamente dejó mis papeles encima de mis rodillas, rodé los ojos internamente, _¡al diablo Riley y sus malditas influencias en toda la ciudad!_

_"cariño tarde o temprano vuelven a su nido"_

Gruñí internamente por la voz de mi consciencia, a veces la odiaba en serio, jamás podía dejarme en paz, estaba segura que hasta el grillo de Pinocho era una consciencia tranquila - ¿En sí que te dice? – pregunté interesada olvidandome parcialmente de mi grillo interior; la verdad, aun no podía entender el que hayamos terminado; para mí era una tontería el hecho de no vernos seguido, bueno eso a veces pasaba en las relaciones ¿cierto?, el verdadero problema era que él no confiaba en mí, sobre que le había pedido al menos un poco de confianza, él había accedido y todo fue miel en hojuelas, pero llegado el momento de la prueba habíamos discutido y luego le dije que mejor lo dejáramos por el bien mutuo; y hacía un mes aproximadamente que no sabía de él, realmente ya estaba recuperándome de la ruptura pero tenía que llegar mi prima y mencionarlo de nuevo

- Solo me pregunta como estas, y que quisiera verte – respondió la última parte en un susurro, yo negué con la cabeza soltando un suspiro de cansancio; ¿Por qué un hombre siempre tiene que ser cobarde? ¿Acaso él no podía aproximarse o buscarme para preguntármelo directamente? _¡Odiaba a los hombres sin pantalones para enfrentar algo!_

_"No creo, no los odiaras cuando veas su lindo paquetito"_

¿En serio?¿_paquetito_?, reí a carcajadas por lo que dijo mi consciencia, quería responderle a mi _yo interno_ que no estaba interesada en ver paquetes, pero otra carcajada salió de lo más profundo de mi ser, Irina me vio como si estuviera loca, solo me limité a encogerme de hombros

- Solo no le digas que me viste – respondí, ya estaba cansada que por terceras personas me avisen que pregunta por mí, incluso dicen que va a recogerme al centro de idiomas pero es muy raro que yo no lo vea – dile que ya no me ves, y que si me viste alguna vez y me hablaste de él, le mandes muchos saludos y que se cuide, nada más – añadí con determinación, Irina me observó un momento y asintió

- Bueno – respondió mi prima encogiéndose de hombros; me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, bajamos corriendo del auto, Irina gritó algo, levanté la mirada y vi al autobús esperando, ¡era increíble que tengamos que correr dos cuadras para subir al cochinos autobús! Corrimos como si estuviéramos en las olimpiadas, pero debido a mi torpeza logré doblarme un tobillo, seguí con mi trayectoria cojeando, estoy segura que cuasimodo se vería más glamoroso al cojear; Irina me observó antes de subir al autobús y asintió tranquila al verme completa

- Bella – me llamo de pronto mi prima una vez sentadas, masajeé mi pie e hice una mueca por el dolor, la miré esperando a que preguntara – ¿qué sabes de Jake? – preguntó, no supe que contestar, Jacob e Irina se habían convertido en amigos hace mucho, y fue ella quien me presentó a mi mejor amigo

- Jake está feliz con Leah – afirme incomoda entre dientes, Irina hizo una mueca y luego volvió su vista hacia su lectura, como yo también hice lo mismo; seguía leyendo ensimismada en mi pequeño resumen, cuando de pronto alguien me golpeó la cabeza

- ¡Hey que tien….! – estaba por reclamar pero me di cuenta que era Alice y Rosalie que se encontraban sentadas detrás de mi asiento

- Hola bella – respondieron ambas con una sonrisa, rodé los ojos

- Que tal – salude aburrida, volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia mis papeles, pero Alice me los quitó y esta vez no luché por obtenerlos de nuevo

- Hola Irina – saludaron primero, ella sonrió y siguió estudiando – Bella solo queremos saber si hablaste con ellos – escuché un tono de amenaza en ello, con un mohín respondí que no, Rosalie bufó molesta, enarqué una ceja y ella se encogió de hombros

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – preguntó de pronto Alice, no hice caso - ¿ya vez? Esa es la actitud que no me gusta, Bella, a veces te deprimes por nada – añadió molesta y girándose en su sitio, yo solté un suspiro de cansancio

- Chicas, en serio lo siento – dije, llamando la atención tanto de Alice y Rose como de Irina - y esto también va para ti Irina, me porte mal contigo hoy – añadí resignada, recibí de vuelta mis papeles y los guardé en mi mochila - bueno primero, quiera que Riley esté fuera de cualquier conversación, no quiero ni oír su nombre, ¿saben por qué?, en la fiesta de Victoria, Riley estuvo acosando todo el tiempo a Heidi, ósea, ¿pregunta por mí y mientras tanto acosa a Heidi?, que no se pase – Alice se mostró sorprendida y luego asintió, mientras que Irina se quedó pensativa - y segundo, son chicos, ustedes saben que no soy muy buena que digamos conversando con ellos, ya saben cómo soy – finalicé cansada, Alice me miró con cara de borrego degollado y Rosalie se giró en su asiento para encararme

- Por todos los cielos Bella, a mí que me importa Riley – entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos - pero si sigue preguntando por ti lo mato, y solo hablaras con los chicos por internet, ni que te fueran a comer o algo así – reclamó ya levantando la voz, el resto de la gente en el autobús estaba ya atenta a nuestra conversación

- Rose baja la voz – pidió Alice – Rose tiene razón Bella, además si en caso sintieras algo por Riley, ¿cómo sabes que se la pasó acosando a Heidi?, son solo rumores los que oyes Bella – yo de nuevo suspiré de frustración, creo que iba a ser el día de los suspiros

- ¡Esta en el _facebook_! – casi grité, y todo el carro entero nos calló, me tapé la boca y me empecé a reír

- Ya, lo siento, pero ya cansa que Riley pregunte por mí y quiera con otra – afirmé llena de resignación y molestia - y con respecto a los correos, está bien hablaré con ellos, pero que conste que se los advertí, ustedes muy bien saben que cuando chateábamos yo terminaba hablando de _Scooby-doo_ con la otra persona – en ese momento me acordé que cuando estábamos en el otro local regresábamos rápido a casa de Alice para entrar al chat y jugábamos con nuestros nombres, y claro, cuando me quedaba sola hablaba con el chico de mis dibujos animados favoritos, cuando Alice regresaba siempre quería matarme

- Nunca voy a olvidar ese día Bella, nunca – anunció, perdiendo su vista - era el chico más simpático con el que habíamos chateado y tú lo mandaste a volar con tus comentarios de _Scooby Doo_ y _Ed, Edd, Eddy_ – me reclamó soltando risas y negando con la cabeza

- ¿No digo? – pregunté entre risas – así que aténganse a las consecuencias – añadí, justo en ese momento el carro ya se acercaba a nuestro destino así que nos paramos y avanzamos hasta la puerta, bajamos y a la primera persona que vi fue al chico de los ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, me quedé parada una vez que estuve en tierra firme, él de pronto sonrió_, ¿a mí?, _volteé para ver si había alguien detrás, y vi que había un montón de chicas observándolo, sonreí, me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a la puerta principal del colegio

- _¡AMIGA!_ – gritó de pronto alguien, no me importaba a quien estuvieran llamando, me despedí de Irina que venía conmigo, Alice y Rose en ese momento aparecieron cansadas tratando de regular la respiración

- ¡BELLA TE ESTABA LLAMANDO, AQUEL CHICO _MIRADITAS_ TE ESTABA LLAMANDO! – gritó con emoción Alice con una sonrisa y ya saltando recuperada de su falta de aire, Rosalie también sonreía

- Y tu ni caso que le hiciste – añadió Rose, con los brazos cruzados, yo las miré con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, los cerré luego recuperándome de la sorpresa y negué frenéticamente, caminé en dirección de mi clase voté mi mochila y me senté en mi escritorio _¿me llamaba? ¿A mí?_

- Pero que te pasa, hoy esta lenta – dijo de pronto Alice sentándose a mi lado

- ¿Quién esta lenta? – preguntó de pronto Tanya, acercándose a nosotras y dándonos un beso en la mejilla – ¿Bella? – volvió a preguntar, yo me encogí de hombros, sonó el timbre de entrada y la profesora apareció, Alice se fue, así como Tanya; Rose ya se encontraba sentada delante de mí, y de pronto apareció Leah, sentándose a mi lado

- ¿Hola Bella? – era el colmo, ¿por qué se sentaba a mi lado?

_"desgárrala, muérdela, mátala"_

Y en ese momento quise hacer lo que mi consciencia decía

- Hola Leah, no quiero ser grosera ni nada, pero aquí se sienta Jane – anuncié con una sonrisa, vaya jamás pensé que una sonrisa fingida me saldría también, y solo esperaba que sirviera

- Oh, sí, lo sé, pero nos cambiaron de sitio, yo no me llevo bien con Jessica, así que el profesor optó por sentarme a tu lado – respondió con una sonrisa y luego volteó para prestar toda la maldita atención a la pizarra, donde se encontraba una profesora de matemáticas haciendo las ecuaciones más horribles que en mi vida haya visto, tuve que prestar atención a "_equis igual a pi al cuadrado…._", después pensaría en Leah

..

.

- No puedo creer que Leah se siente a mi lado – reclamé en el receso sujetándome las sienes con ambas manos, Tanya se encontraba a mi lado, Rose frente de mi mirándome con una sonrisa y Alice también apunto de reírse

- No es para tanto, tranquila Bells – anunció de pronto Tanya dándome palmaditas en la espalda; _si supiera ella por qué no paso a Leah_; Alice y Rose terminaron por reírse a carcajadas

- Ya cállense – anuncié volteándome para entrar a la clase y sacar mi manzana, cuando de pronto apareció Charlotte

- ¡CHICAS! – gritó con voz chillona – ¡ES TURNO DE QUE LOS CHICOS VAYAN A NUESTRA CLASE! – añadió entre gritos, Tanya saltó de la emoción y yo me quedé mirándola

- ¿Y de eso te alegras? – pregunté con voz molesta

- ¡Ay Bella!, que amargada – anunció ella y se fue, la miré con los ojos entrerrados y obversé como se reía de mi

- ¡TE VOY A DAR AMARGADA YO! – grité con todas mis fuerzas a punto de lanzarme a Charlotte quien se guía anunciando la _"buena noticia"_, pero Alice y Rose en ese momento me sujetaron

- Tranquila Bella – pidieron en susurro, pero lo que no entendía en esa petición era la burla que llevaba – veras a tu chico en cuestión de minutos – anunciaron y yo me giré para golpearlas – ¡Hey tranquila! – dicho esto ellas empezaron a reírse aún más, _ya no tienen remedio_, pensé

Estuvimos como unos 5 minutos más en el receso, jugando y hablando sobre diferentes cosas, esta vez toda mi clase estaba reunida en un círculo, Jessica, Victoria y yo hacíamos chistes, bueno yo no, yo solo imitaba a algunos profesores de cómo se comportaban, era tan divertido hasta que en ese momento sonó la _"campanita"_ de fin de receso, todas nos apuramos a entrar a nuestra clase y esperamos a que la profesora entre

- Buenos Días chicas – dijo de pronto entrando con un montón de cosas, nosotras estábamos paradas esperando a que nos indicara que tomáramos asiento pero no lo hizo – Demetri por favor deja las cosas encima de la mesa – añadió, cuando de pronto vimos a un chico entrar con una caja pesada, la llevó pasando delante de nosotras, Tanya estaba que se moría de la emoción

- _¿Charlotte, viste al tipo?_ – preguntó entre susurros Leah, dirigiéndose a su amiga que estaba a su lado, _¿y Jake?_

- Está buenísimo – respondió su amiga

- Leah – la llamé, ella me miró con una sonrisa y yo también sonreí, _que hipócrita_ - ¿Y Jake? – ella se tensó en ese momento, y yo sonreí victoriosa, cuando de nuevo puse atención al chico que estaba delante de nosotras, me di cuenta que era el amigo del chico de tez clara casi pálida, cabello castaño, alto, y unos ojos marrones claros, muy bonitos por cierto, seguí examinándolo con la mirada cuando de pronto su mirada se clavó en la mía, yo en ese instante desvié la vista, vi a Tanya levantando sus pulgares en señal de aprobación con una sonrisa, yo cerré los ojos y me concentré en otra cosa

- Chicas, como la vez pasada fueron al salón de los chicos, esta vez toca que ellos vengan, así que haremos un pequeño proyecto juntos, ambas clases, para una actuación que daremos en el hospital Neoplasico que tenemos en la ciudad – añadió la profesora con una sonrisa gigante, que irónico, odiaba arte pero amaba ayudar a la gente, retiré esa idea de mi cabeza y en ese momento empezaron a entrar los chicos, y a la primera persona que vi fue al chico de los ojos verdes, mirándome con otra sonrisa, _¿acaso no tiene otra cosa con la que distraerse?_

- Bella te mira de nuevo – anunció Rosalie emocionada sonriéndome

- Eso ya se – anuncié en susurros, vi que él paso junto a su grupo y se colocó detrás de mí fila, y ahora ni podía voltear, estaba que me moría no solo de pánico, sino de terror, de miedo, y de… ¿curiosidad?

_"Si mensa, curiosidad por aquel manjar"_

- Si Bella te sigue mirando – de pronto dijo Alice, quizás respondiendo también a mi consciencia; en ese momento la profesora indicó que nos sentáramos y todas lo hicimos, Leah se fue con su grupo y Alice vino para sentarse a mi lado – ¿Tanya vienes? – preguntó Rose, ella negó ya que se había sentado junto a Charlotte y sus amigas, las tres rodamos los ojos, sabíamos porque nos hacia el desplante, quería tener toda la atención de los chicos

- ¿Cómo sabes que quería saber si seguía mirándome? – pregunté mirando a Alice

- Ay Bella, eres tan predecible – respondió entre risitas

- BIEN CHICOS ESTA VEZ TENEMOS QUE CONSTRUIR TITERES, SEA CUAL SEA EL TEMA TENEMOS QUE ARMARLOS Y QUE SE VEAN PRESENTABLES, CADA GRUPO CONSTARÁ DE TRES CHICAS Y TRES CHICOS, DISTRIBUIRÉ A LOS CHICOS EN UNOS INSTANTES, MIENTRAS CHICAS DISTRIBUYANSE A SU MANERA – anunció la profesora, las tres suspiramos, ya que cuando hacíamos grupos por afinidad siempre nos separaban – Cullen, Shepherd y Withlock en esta mesa – dijo de pronto golpeando un poco nuestra mesa, yo me quería morir, el chico que se llama Dimitri ayudó a la profesora que se acercaba a nuestra mesa, vi que Alice se quería derretir en su sitio y su sonrisa se agrandaba cada vez más, Rosalie estaba que soltaba risitas

- Hola – anunció de pronto una aterciopelada voz, levanté mi vista y _¡oh!_ Me quedé muda, lo tenía demasiado cerca, él sonrió un poco, me fijé en el otro chico que estaba a su lado, y vi que veía fervientemente a Alice, miré a Rosalie, y me sonrió con todos sus dientes, volví mi vista al chico de la voz aterciopelada y sonreí tímida

_"Oh papacito, ven con mamá y déjame verte el paquetito"_

Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa, Rosalie quien estaba sonriendo antes, me miró extraña, me tiró un papelito y yo lo abrí _¿estás bien?_ Decía la nota, yo solo asentí y quise hundirme en el fondo de la tierra por aquel pensamiento

- Hola – respondió Alice feliz – lo siento no hay sillas, pero nosotras nos podemos sentar de dos – respondió Alice; Rose y yo la miramos con los ojos muy abiertos por tal propuesta, pero Alice miraba al chico rubio que la miraba, de pronto bajó su mirada y buscó algo – Mira Rose esa silla esta libre, tráetela antes de que te ganen – casi gritó la enana, pero vi como el tal Demetri avanzó a ella y la trajo a nuestra mesa, se sentó e invitó al chico rubio con cabello ensortijado a sentarse con él – me sentaré con Rose – anunció Alice, se paró y dejó el asiento libre, el chico con ojos verdes se sentó a mi lado, sentía que me miraba, y yo en ese momento busqué con la vista algo, no sabía qué, pero tenía que encontrarlo, me di cuenta que casi la mayoría de chicos se habían sentado de la manera que tenía a mis dos compañeros aquí y algunos estaban parados, Jessica, Victoria y Jane me veían con cara de fastidio yo sonreí y saludé

- ¿Cómo se llaman? – de pronto preguntó Rose, fijé mi mirada en sus ojos y pedí, supliqué para que no siga hablando

- Soy Demetri como saben – de pronto respondió el chico con arrogancia, Rosalie hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza– él es Jasper – introdujo al chico que estaba a su lado y al lado de Alice – y él es… - pero de nuevo esa voz aterciopelada habló, interrumpiendo lo que su amigo iba a decir

- Soy Edward, mucho gusto chicas – respondió él de manera amable con una sonrisa, lo miré como si por primera vez viera el sol, era irresistible, quité mi mirada de su rostro avergonzada de estarlo examinando y vi a la profesora traer más sillas – ¿ustedes? – preguntó de pronto Jasper

- Yo soy Alice – respondió ella con euforia, tanto así, que se dio cuenta y se sonrojó, soltó risitas y luego continuó hablando – Ella Rosalie – dijo señalando a mi rubia amiga, ella saludó con la mano y una sonrisa – y ella es Bella – remarcó mi nombre yo la quise matar en ese momento – las tres somos amigas, las mejores amigas debería remarcar – añadió, Rose y yo asentimos, quise con todas mis fuerzas que la profesora se dedicara a explicarnos en qué consiste nuestro trabajo, pero estaba más interesada en leer unas hojas con unos dibujos detrás

- ¿Es cierto? – sentí que me preguntaban de pronto, busqué a la persona que me había hecho esa pregunta y vi que Demetrí me miraba expectante con una sonrisa ladina, me estremecí

- Si, somos amigas desde hace mucho – respondí casi cortante

- Bien chicos les pasare unas hojas para que escriban el nombre de su grupo, los integrantes, y quiero la historia en la que se basaran sus personajes – de pronto una hoja llegó y aterrizó en nuestra mesa

- Bella tu escribe tienes bonita letra – dijo de pronto Rose, yo asentí quitándole el bolígrafo, y empecé a escribir

- ¿Cómo se llamará nuestro grupo? – pregunté

- ¿Qué tal _the fashion group_? – yo levanté mi ceja ante la propuesta de Alice, esperé por quejas pero nadie se quejó, miré incrédula al resto, Rosalie conversaba con Alice, Jasper se dedicaba a observar a Alice y Demetri me veía como si fuera a comerme, volví a estremecerme y balanceé el lapicero en mis manos

- Alice no, eso definitivamente no – anuncié, vi que Edward, asentía ante mi respuesta, suspire por el alivio

- ¿Qué tal _zona cero_? – preguntó Jasper, aun con mirada pensativa, Demetri sacó la lengua desvalorizando el nombre, Alice negó con la cabeza

- ¿_Octavo arte_? – preguntó Edward, todos abrimos los ojos por el nombre, pero Demetri volvió a hacer un sonido raro, rodé los ojos por su comportamiento infantil

- ¡Ay a mí me encanta! – casi gritó Alice, Rose y yo reímos – Para mí está bien – anunciamos al mismo tiempo y de nuevo nos reímos

- A mí también me gusta – anunció Jasper – ¿estamos de acuerdo? – preguntó de pronto alzando un poco la voz, y todos asentimos – ¿Demetri tú no estás de acuerdo? – volvió a preguntar, dirigiéndose a su amigo, el aludido asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba su celular, Edward movió su cabeza en señal de resignación – bien se llamará así – anunció, me miró y sonrió – ¿puedes escribir?

- Ok, _Octavo Arte_ – respondí, luego hice el título de Integrantes y puse el nombre de mis tres amigas, y luego pasé la hoja hacia Edward – pongan su nombre – anuncié, él solo asintió leyendo la hoja, luego me pidió el bolígrafo y empezó a escribir

- Edward, coloca nuestros nombres – dijo de pronto Demetri quien había guardado su celular y ahora se encontraba mirándome, miré a Rose quien se encogió de hombros, al poco rato sentí como Edward colocaba la hoja debajo de mi mano, colocando el bolígrafo a un lado, no sé porque sentí la necesidad de mi mirar la hoja, así que de inmediato la cogí y leí

**_ARTE Y ACTIVIDADES ESCENICAS_**

**_PROYECTO DE TEATRO Y PRESENTACIÓN DE TITERES_**

**_SAN FRANCISCO_**

**_NOMBRE DEL GRUPO:_**

_Octavo Arte_

**_INTEGRANTES:_**

_Mary Alice Brandon Faber_

_Rosalie Lilian Hale Reeve_

_Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer_

_Demetri Shepherd Jhonson_

_Jasper Gael Withlock Redford_

_Edward Anthony Cullen Masen_

Así que mi acosador se llama Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, sonreí internamente, esto iba a ponerse muy interesante

* * *

_**¡Hey chicas! **_

_**¿Como están?**_

_**Gracias reiteradas a todas las que me leen y me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas, realmente me anima a seguir actualizando.**_

_**También gracias a las que se pasan por mi otro fanfic, "Dream about Love", en serio, me emociona tanto volver a escribir despues de tiempo.**_

_**Gracias por sus Reviews, me alienta a seguir escribiendo, no solo este fic, sino en los otros.**_

_*** Cony: gracias linda por pasar por cada capítulo, y si, a mi también me sorprendió el enamoramiento de Bella con Jacob, hahaha Jacob es un patán (en la vida real hahaha) Gracias de nuevo por tus saludos desde Chile, en serio quisiera conocerlo, soy de Perú exactamente desde la linda ciudad de Cusco :) te mando un abrazo enorme a la distancia; espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**_

_*** Tecupi: Gracias a ti también por tu comentario, si, todas están locas en ésta historia, es una mezcla de mis antiguas amigas de colegio, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y gracias por tus alertas y favoritos, un abrazo grande :)**_

_**Bueno chicas me despido, y de nuevo recomendarles mi otro fic, "Dreams About Love", pasen por mi perfil, estoy actualizando cada semana junto con este, me animaría un par de comentarios mas :)**_

_**me despido afectuosamente, Amyel.**_


	6. ¿Estás ahí?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta loca historia_

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**¿ESTAS AHÍ?**

* * *

- No puedo creer que gaste absolutamente todo mi dinero en esa cosa ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Alice muy molesta, Rosalie estaba que soltaba risitas, pero ya no se contuvo y todo el carro escuchó sus carcajadas – ¿y tú de que te ríes? – preguntó Alice de pronto frunciendo más su ceño – ¿no ves que estoy sufriendo?, aquel hermoso polo que me probé el otro día se quedará ahí, en el escaparate, mi madre no me dará dinero – anunció soltando un suspiro de frustración, Rosalie paró de reír

- ¡ay Alice!, primero se llama _biombo_, y es para los títeres, al menos estamos haciendo algo bueno – respondió Rose – y segundo que tu madre siempre te da dinero, solo que eres tan tacaña que no quieres aportar ni un poquito – añadió, a veces Rose tenía razón, Alice para nada quería soltar dinero, solo si le mencionabas ropa, zapatos, bolsos y accesorios, te decía que si hasta el fin del mundo

- ¿Y de qué va a tratar nuestra historia? – pregunté interesada, hasta ahora no habíamos decidido cuál iba a ser el tema de nuestra actuación, y teníamos que hacerlo rápido, ya que si no nos retrasaríamos en construir los títeres

- Y eso que importa – respondió Alice, de pronto sacó un papelito de su mochila, pero el autobús paró de pronto, y fui jalada por Rose y Alice fuera del carro – ¡AL FIN LLEGAMOS! – gritó de pronto Rose casi tirándose al piso y besándolo en su paso – pensé que me iba a morir asfixiada – añadió mirando de reojo como el camión partía y se alejaba aun con gente en su interior, teníamos que caminar un poco para llegar a nuestras casa, de pronto Alice se adelantó y empezó a caminar de espaldas mirándonos con una sonrisa

- Bella, hoy tienes que hablar con aquellos chicos – canturreó levantando las cejas sugestivamente una y otra vez; yo me tensé, no quería hablar con ellos, ya suficiente tenía con Edward y su pandilla, _¡ay!_, recordar cómo es que me había tropezado con su silla, que vergüenza – ¿Bella que estás pensando? – preguntó de pronto sacándome de mis recuerdos, me estremecí

- Nada – respondí de inmediato, desviando la mirada y adelantándome un poco pero escuché risas

- Seguro se acordó de cuando se tropezó en frente de los chicos – y empezaron a soltar carcajadas – debimos haberlo grabado – añadieron al mismo tiempo – y es que mover la mesa y la silla con una tropezón es algo que solo Bella haría - empecé a caminar más rápido llena de vergüenza - ¡BELLA ESPERA! – gritaron, escuché pasos rápidos detrás de mí, ni me inmute cuando me dieron alcance, sentía que mi cara estaba roja hasta las orejas

- Ya no me hagan pasar mal rato, por favor, tuve suficiente con hoy – supliqué, ellas calmaron sus risas pero aun aguantaban - ya terminen de reír – añadí, y ellas volvieron a reír, yo solo esperé a que se calmaran y lo hicieron por fin

- Ya Bells, hoy hablaras con ellos y punto, si están conectados claro, si no, bueno tendrás que esperar – dijo de pronto Alice, apuntándome con un dedo, hice un ademán de morderlo pero ella quito muy rápido su dedo – ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó con los ojos desorbitados, y ahora fue mi turno de reír

- Nada, nada, está bien ya me voy o llegaré tarde a recoger mi nota del portugués, ¿Rose entraras al centro de idiomas? – pregunté, sabía que ella quería entrar y empezar el portugués antes que se nos acumulara más tarea del colegio, y muy aparte, quería entrar anteriormente pero no pudo

- Si tengo que entrar – respondió – ¿mañana son las matriculas no? – preguntó yo asentí de inmediato – ya, entonces mañana te acompaño a idiomas para inscribirme, chicas me voy mi madre está a punto de colgarme, ya está mirando por la cortina – en ese momento las tres volteamos a ver la ventana de la casa de Rose, una enorme casa que tenía algo de 4 pisos, tenía bastantes habitaciones, salones de juego, piscina, estudios, biblioteca y gimnasio, a veces me perdía en esa casa, saludamos con la mano a _"mi tía"_, mamá de Rose y ella también nos saludó, Rose se despidió de nosotras y se fue

- Ya Bells, seguro tú también querrás irte, te dejo y espero que realmente hables con los chicos, nos vemos – dijo esto último, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia su casa, que eran dos casa después de la casa de Rose, yo tuve que subir un poco más y pasando unas cuantas calles llegué a mi casa

- ¡Hola mami! – saludé entrando a mi casa, ella me saludó con un beso y me dio mi almuerzo

- ¿Por qué tan tarde? – preguntó de pronto sentándose frente de mí, yo me encogí de hombros y metí una cucharada a mi boca, mi madre esperó pacientemente, o eso creía, la respuesta

- Me quedé conversando con Alice y Rose, además de que mi tía Lilian también nos saludó – conté, ella sonrió

- Mándale saludos, vivimos cerca pero ni para eso tenemos tiempo – añadió casi en un susurro – tengo que salir hoy al centro a comprar unas cuantas cosas, ¿quieres que recoja tu nota por ti? – preguntó yo asentí con una sonrisa, ella se levantó me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció, pero poco rato después apareció mi hermano

- ¿Hey, que hay de comer? – preguntó de pronto, yo me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo mientras miraba un revista

Garrett directamente se echó en el pequeño sillón que había en el comedor, yo sonreí maliciosamente, me paré sigilosamente y me acerqué, tiré de sus pies, arrastrándolo por todo el comedor llegando a la sala, él gritando y riendo, yo también reía a carcajadas, de pronto se invirtió los papeles, ahora el me arrastraba y yo tratando de sostenerme de algo no podía coger casi nada, gateaba para salir de su agarre, pero no lograba nada, hasta que me soltó y se fue por su almuerzo, yo me levanté y miré mi uniforme, estaba horrible, felizmente mañana me tocaba ir con buzo por educación física.

Terminé de almorzar entre risas con mi hermano, mi mamá me había dicho que estaba al mando en la casa porque mi padre había salido a hacer un trabajo y salió amenazándonos con que si destrozábamos algo estaríamos castigados de por vida; lavé el servicio y corrí a mi cuarto a cambiarme, mientras tanto prendí la computadora, y de inmediato me conecte al _Messenger_

_**Gatito ::: ""las musas inspiran la música llega por si sola"" dice:**_

_―¿hola?_

**Olvida todo y déjate llevar, dice:**

_― ¿Hey quién eres?_

Acaso yo conocía a un tal gatito, que tal _nickname_, reí internamente mientras terminaba de ponerme mi chamarra

_**Gatito ::: ""las musas inspiran la música llega por si sola"" dice:**_

_― Por cierto tú me agregaste_

Revisé el correo del tal gatito, y _¡oh!_, me asombré, era el chico del papelito, los correos que había agregado, ya estaba hablando con uno de ellos, me emocioné, no iba a recibir la tortura que Alice estaría dispuesta a hacerme pasar

_**Gatito ::: ""las musas inspiran la música llega por si sola"" dice:**_

_― ¿estás ahí?_

De pronto sonó un pequeño zumbido, odiaba que hicieran eso, pero respiré hondo y contesté

**Olvida todo y déjate llevar, dice:**

_― lo siento, es que me llamaron, tuve que salir un momento_

_**Gatito ::: ""las musas inspiran la música llega por si sola"" dice:**_

_― ¿Por cierto tu nombre?_

**Olvida todo y déjate llevar dice:**

_― ¿Marie y tú?_

_**Gatito ::: ""las musas inspiran la música llega por si sola"" dice:**_

_― Anthony_

Bonito nombre, pensé; siempre, siempre, siempre, cuando conocía a alguien por el _Messenger_ o por el F_acebook_, me presentaba con mi segundo nombre, nunca me gustaba dar el nombre que siempre utilizaba y por lo que varias personas me conocían, no sé, me resultaba, o mejor dicho me causaba temor, ¿Qué tal si era un asesino en serie? ¿Y luego que hacia?. Era mejor esconder un poco la identidad

De pronto apareció otra ventanita anaranjada en la barra de la pantalla del computador, la abrí de inmediato ya que no reconocía el _nickname_ que había en la ventanita

_**Stunt dice:**_

_― ¿Quién eres y porque me agregaste?_

Preguntó de pronto la otra persona y me fije el correo, era el otro chico, me asusté por su pregunta, muy directa y agresiva, ahora me estoy arrepintiendo

**Olvida todo y déjate llevar dice:**

― ¡ah! yo… soy Marie… lo siento

_**Stunt dice:**_

_― No te preocupes creo que se quién eres_

Yo abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿sabía quién era?, me asuste, me fijé si había alguna foto donde ponía las imágenes pero no, apenas tenía a mi pequeño perro en la imagen, de pronto sonó aquel sonido _"tucutin"_ característico del _msn_ y vi que _gatito_ me hablaba

_**Gatito ::: ""las musas inspiran la música llega por si sola"" dice:**_

_― ¿En qué escuela estás?_

**Olvida todo y déjate llevar dice:**

_― East Bay, ¿tu?_

_**Gatito ::: ""las musas inspiran la música llega por si sola"" dice:**_

_― También, solo que… bueno, larga historia_

Ya no tenía por qué seguir preguntando, obviamente sabía que estaba en mi colegio, de nuevo el sonido del _Messenger _me avisó que seguía escribiendo

_**Gatito ::: ""las musas inspiran la música llega por si sola"" dice:**_

_― ¿Nos podemos conocer mañana en la entrada del colegio?_

Ante esta pregunta yo me… ¿cómo decirlo?, casi aviento la laptop de mi escritorio, no quería saber nada de _Messenger,_ ni de chicos, y este ya me quería conocer, incluso le había dicho mi otro nombre, no había nada de malo en eso ¿verdad?

No respondí de pronto apareció otra ventanita de color anaranjado, no sé porque estaba empezando a odiar ese color

_**Alli – Ly – Fashion Girl dice:**_

_― ¿qué hay Bella? :D_

Preguntó , yo quise en ese momento atravesar la pantalla y llegar hasta ella con mis manos extendidas coger su hermoso, esbelto y alto cuello, encajar perfectamente en ellas y ahorcarla todo lo que pueda, hasta que me diga que lo siente, y que no volveré a hablar con aquellos dos chicos, uno que ya quiere conocerme y el otro agresivo, de pronto el sonido de la ventanita de _stunt_ estaba llamándome a contestarle, quise irme al cuarto de mi hermano en ese instante y olvidarme de todo

_**Stunt dice:**_

_― Hey, me tengo que ir hablamos otro día, adiós_

_(Stunt se encuentra como desconectado)_

Suspiré ante este hecho, no hablé mucho con él, ¡me olvide de algo grande!, Alice me matará, no averigüé su nombre, moriré, si, este es mi fin

_**Gatito ::: ""las musas inspiran la música llega por si sola"" dice:**_

_― ¿estás ahí?_

**Olvida todo y déjate llevar dice:**

_― ah, sí, sí, ok, nos vemos en la entrada del colegio_

_**Gatito ::: ""las musas inspiran la música llega por si sola"" dice:**_

_― ¿a las 7:30 te parece?_

**Olvida todo y déjate llevar dice:**

_― Claro, por mi normal_

Ya me estaba arrepintiendo, estaba por morir, primero que no había averiguado el nombre del otro chico, y segundo que me iba a encontrar con Anthony, de pronto mi celular empezó a vibrar, haciéndome dar un sobresalto enorme, lo cogí y vi en la pantallita, Alice,

_**O contestas el Messenger o sufrirás consecuencias**_

_**Al.**_

De inmediato solté mi celular, pero antes tuve que respirar tres veces para no morirme de la desesperación, abrí los ojos, ya que los cerré para tranquilizarme y vi que la ventanita de Anthony estaba anaranjada, tendría que esperar

_**Alli – Ly – Fashion Girl dice:**_

_― ¿Bella estas ahí?_

_**Alli – Ly – Fashion Girl dice:**_

_― ¡ISABELLA SWAN HABLAME O SUFRIRAS CONSECUENCIAS!_

_**Alli – Ly – Fashion Girl dice:**_

_― ¿por qué no me contestas? :'(_

**Olvida todo y dejate llevar dice:**

_― Alice tranquila, estoy aquí, estaba conversando con los chicos del papelito_

_**Alli – Ly – Fashion Girl dice:**_

_― ¿y ya sabes quiénes son? =D_

**Olvida todo y dejate llevar dice:**

_― es el nombre de uno del otro no, porque se fue rápido, ¡TE MATARIA!, el chico éste… gatito, quiere conocerme mañana en la mañana, me muero_

_**Alli – Ly – Fashion Girl dice:**_

_― es genial Bells, así conoces a alguien más aparte de pensar en Jake y en Riley_

**Olvida todo y déjate llevar dice:**

_― y tenías que mencionarlos, oye Alice te dejo, mamá llegó y me está llamando, hablamos mañana_

_**Alli – Ly – Fashion Girl dice:**_

_― está bien, hablamos, TQM ^^_

Cerré la ventanita de Alice, y tuve que dar _click_ a la ventanita del tal _gatito_, y empecé a leer lo que puso

_**Gatito ::: ""las musas inspiran la música llega por si sola"" dice:**_

_― ¿y qué haces en tus ratos libres?_

_**Gatito ::: ""las musas inspiran la música llega por si sola"" dice:**_

_― ¿hey estás ahí?_

_**Gatito ::: ""las musas inspiran la música llega por si sola"" dice:**_

_― creo que no_

**Olvida todo y déjate llevar dice:**

_― Lo siento, uhmm, estoy en el centro de idiomas por las tardes, por ahora, lo siento pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana a las 7:30 adiós_

Dicho esto cerré las ventanas que todavía me hablaban y salí del chat, me emocioné mucho ya que me sentía tranquila, suspiré llena de alivio

- Belly, mamá trajo pastelitos baja – dijo de pronto mi hermano entrando a mi cuarto y avisándome, yo asentí, él me dejó, bajé corriendo y vi a mi madre repartir pastelitos, mi papá se encontraba descansando en el gran sillón de la sala, estaba durmiendo por lo cansado que venía de su trabajo, pero mi hermano tenía la misión de despertarlo a su manera, siempre lo hacía asustar, cada vez que se quedaba dormido, y esta era una de las ocasiones, así que poco a poco mi hermano se acercó y lo sacudió tremendamente que mi padre abrió los ojos desesperado dándose, de nuevo, el tremendo susto de su vida

- Ya verás demonio – dijo mi papá y empezó a corretear a mi hermano, todos nos reímos mientras disfrutábamos de los pastelitos que había traído de la casa de mi tía

La tarde pasó muy rápido, llegando la noche, tomamos el té y yo me fui a mi cuarto, recordando el suceso y la presión en la que estaba hasta hace unas horas atrás, Anthony, alias _gatito_; me quedé pensando en el no sé porque, Alice no hizo lio del hecho que había olvidado pedir el nombre del otro chico, al menos estaba a salvo, pero estaba segura que me harían un interrogatorio

De pronto sonó el celular, no miré la pantalla y contesté el teléfono

- ¿Diga? – respondí dando un gran bostezo solté risitas

- _¿Bells?_ – preguntó al otro lado, de inmediato me tensé, reconocería esa voz a miles de kilómetros, y si me fuera a la guerra y estaría en medio de una explosión y sonara mi teléfono, caso probable, también lo reconocería - _¿estás ahí?_ – esa pregunta como que ya me estaba cansando, hoy había sido el día de _¿estás ahí?_

- Si, Hola Jake ¿cómo estás? hace mucho que no sabía de ti, que me cuentas – respondí con una casi sonrisa, no me podía ver, pero podía fingir que estaba alegre de escucharlo, aunque en parte era verdad

- _Bella estoy bien, si yo tampoco se mucho de ti, no cuento nada, estoy aburrido_ – anunció, yo arrugué mi ceño

- ¿Por eso me llamas? ¿Porque estas aburrido? – pregunté casi molesta, él rió al otro lado de la línea

- _No Bells, solo quería saber si estabas bien, ya que no nos habíamos visto en estas semanas_ – respondió, yo reí

- Estoy bien Jake de verdad, solo que un poco cansada, un día muy agitado – respondí riendo y acordándome de la tarde estresante en el chat

- _Me imagino, oye y que tal, ¿qué fue de tu nota de idiomas?_ – preguntó, yo reí, acordándome como me dio mi madre la nota

- Saque 17, obviamente pasé con honores al siguiente ciclo, me toca estrenar nuevos libros – respondí

- _Felicitaciones Bells, espero y me puedas enseñar a mí, no sé mucho… ¿que estas estudiando?_ – preguntó, yo reí abiertamente

- Por ahora y para matar el tiempo portugués, luego estudiaré francés – anuncié, el rió

- _Bells te dejo descansar, cuídate y espero verte pronto, te quiero, besos_ – anunció, como quise que ese te quiero fuera más allá de la hermandad

- Yo también Jake, cuídate besos para ti – anuncié y colgué rápido, me puse mi pijama, me metí dentro de las frazadas y cerré los ojos, inconscientemente el nombre de Anthony apareció en mis sueños, y claro, Edward también apareció

La mañana había llegado muy rápido, mi mamá gritaba para que me despertara, ya que tenía el sueño pesado, miré el reloj y ya era muy tarde, primero para tomar el autobús, y segundo para mi encuentro con Anthony, me puse mi buzo ya que hoy tocaba educación física y bajé muy rápido de las gradas, fui a la cocina y tome rápido mi desayuno, Irina pasó por mi corriendo, alegando de que ya era tarde y que su padre esta vez no se iría con nosotras tuvimos que correr e irnos en un taxi hasta el siguiente paradero, el cual llegamos a tiempo sin que el autobús nos deje, subimos y ahí vi a Alice y A Rose.

- No entiendo cómo es que siempre aparecen en el bus si vivimos cerca y nunca las veo salir – anuncié casi frustrada, siempre estaban aquí, se supone que nos podíamos ir en grupo pero no sé porque siempre se adelantaban

- Bells salimos temprano, así podemos ir tranquilas caminando, en cambio tu creo que sales como si el diablo te persiguiera – Rose se rió ante lo que dijo Alice yo solo la golpee en el hombro

- Ya dinos que hablaste con los chicos – dijo Rose angelicalmente, yo entrecerré los ojos y ella se rió – apura, que el tiempo es oro – añadió

- Solo conversamos, el tal gatito se llama Anthony, y el tal Stunt no sé quién será, lo que me sorprendió fue que alegó que me conocía – conté, al último con un susurró pensando en lo que había dicho el chico

- Qué raro – también dijo Rose – pero bueno al menos ya conversaste con ellos, ¿dice que te encontraras con Anthony? – preguntó

- Si ya sabes para que preguntas – respondí enojada, ellas soltaron risitas

- ¿Con quién te encontraras? – preguntó de pronto Irina, dejando sus apuntes a un lado – ¡uh huh prima!, con quien estarás saliendo, ¡_wiiiiuuuuu!_ – empezó a molestar, en ese momento subieron al autobús Jane Jessica y Victoria, parecían trillizas jamás se separaban, siempre estaban juntas para ir y venir del colegio y también para las travesuras

- Que hay chicas – salude, ella me sonrieron

- Hola – respondieron al mismo tiempo, pasando de frente y entrando al fondo del autobús

- Ya habla de una vez prima – molestó de nuevo Irina – quien es el desafortunado – añadió

- ¿Desafortunado de qué? – preguntó Jane quitándose el gancho y peinando de nuevo su cabello largo y rubio, poniéndolo en una trenza

- De que salga con Bella – respondió Alice, todas estallaron en risas, yo cruce mis brazos y miré hacia la ventana, dejaron de molestarme, estuvimos viajando por unos 20 minutos más, hasta que anunció que estábamos cerca del colegio, así que nos pusimos de pie y bajamos del autobús, miré mi reloj, eran las 7:25, a tiempo y más que puntual

- ¿Dónde te encontraras con él? – preguntó Rose

- Suerte prima – dijo de pronto Irina despidiéndose de mí, se fue a encontrarse con sus amigas y empezar a hacer barullo, obvio, no por nada yo era así, mi prima era mi ejemplo a seguir

- Supuestamente en la entrada, ¿supongo que aquí? – respondí al último con una sonrisa, ellas sonrieron como el gato de Alicia y miraron a alguien que estaba detrás de mi

- Adiós Bella – sonrieron y se fueron, yo me encogí de hombros, y giré en mi lugar

- Hola Bella – dijo de pronto alguien a mi costado, yo me sobresalté y miré quien estaba a mi lado, sonreí

- Hola Edward – saludé, él también me sonrió y empezó a mirar por encima de mi hombro como buscando a alguien

- ¿Qué haciendo? – preguntó él mirándome por un momento y luego continuando con su búsqueda, yo también empecé a ver a mis alrededores si por si acaso venia Anthony

- Esperando – respondí

- _¡Aaaa!_ – yo reí por su respuesta y él también lo hizo, y así nos quedamos aproximadamente como unos 10 minutos esperando, yo miraba la hora y ya casi era hora de entrada o llegaría tarde

- ¿Y a quién esperas? – pregunté interesada y con una sonrisa amable, sin dejar de buscar al chico del correo

- A una chica que conocí ayer por el chat y está en tu cole – respondió

- Oh que casualidad yo también estoy esperando a un chico que también conocí por el chat – reí, pero luego paré en seco, era tanta la casualidad de que estemos ahí esperando, la casualidad de que no se haya aparecido ninguna persona, y la casualidad de que hayamos conocido a alguien pro el chat, de inmediato lo miré a los ojos, y él también me miró al mismo tiempo

- ¿Anthony? – pregunté

- ¿Marie? – preguntó el al mismo tiempo, yo me sonrojé demasiado, así que había conversado con Edward todo el tiempo, o sea que tenía el correo del chico de la clase de arte, sonreí internamente haciendo que mi estómago, hígado, páncreas y el resto de mi cuerpo se regocijara, _y yo que desconfiaba del chat_

* * *

**_Que tal chicas... hace poco subí capitulo y ahora estoy haciendo honor al " estare subiendo seguido ya que me la se de memoria"_**

**_pero... solo quiero tener mas reviews ... jejej es que eso me engrie jajaja y me ayuda claro a seguir escribiendo..._**

**_cuidense!_**

**_Haber si se pasan por "Dreams about Love".. ¿siii? necesito reviews para seguir escribiendo ya que no quiero dejar a medias esa historia y es tan bonita y llena de amor jeje_**

**_cuídense_****_ mis niñas lindas_**

**_y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!_**

_**a midsummer night dream, ****mar, ****266, ****, ****edy, ****lenacullenswan, rwar-cookie-rawr, gabbs cullen, dannacullen.s.m, andrea mendoza, andrecullen18, michy, thebest-girl, robert ashley cullen swan, chapis cullen, fernanda cullen pattinson, victoria masen cullen, soohi cullen, .swan**_

_**Tecupi: gracias, y si mis clases eran super divertidas porque mis amigas me incluian en sus travesuras, gracias nena.**_

_**Cony: gracias por tu review y aqui tienen otro acercamiento espero te haya gustado; no te preocupes Emmett si saldrá en la historia, solo que paciencia! me da gusto que tengas un grupo de amigos locos, siempre nos hace falta unos cuantos.. hahaha saludos y abrazos hasta Chile desde Perú**_

_**...**_

_**gracias chicas, sin ustedes no seguiría actualizando jajaja... las quieeerooo! ^^**_

_**espero y nos sigamos leyendo! ^^**_

_**Besos de Edward, Abrazos de Emmett, y mucho amor de Jasper ^^**_


	7. Centro de Idiomas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado en esta loca historia.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**CENTRO DE IDIOMAS**

* * *

- Hola Bella – dijo de pronto alguien detrás de mí, vi como Alice, Tanya y Rose, querían reírse, pero se mordían sus labios con fuerza, Jane y Jessica también me miraban un poco extraño, con el ceño fruncido y con ganas de querer burlarse de la persona que estaba detrás de mí, podía aplicar fácilmente con ellas "si las miradas matasen"; curiosa giré para ver quién era, ya que trataba de reconocer la voz, pero no lo hacia

- ¡Riley! – casi grité; tragué en seco, la pregunta era _¿Qué hacia este chico aquí?_, imposible pensé, debe de estar buscando a Heidi, no a mi _¿verdad?_ - ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté con una sonrisa muy bien fingida, las muy traidoras de Tanya, Rose y Alice, retrocedieron cada vez más, dejándonos solos, Jessica quería saltar directo a su cuello y como animal salvaje morderle a la yugular, pero conociéndola quería darle un bueno golpe al chico; ya todo el mundo se había enterado de lo que estaba haciendo, una cosa era esa, otra es que yo no se lo iba a permitir

- Bien, siempre pensando en ti – anunció él guiñando un ojo, yo sonreí con más ganas, Victoria llegó y Jane las tuvo que detener con mucha fuerza porque en serio querían golpearlo a morir, las miré y negué con la cabeza, de esto me encargaba yo; quizás lo podía ahorcar poco a poco; o un solo empujoncito y el carro a toda velocidad podría pasar llevándoselo muy lejos, o quizás… podría hacerlo caer al pequeño pozo lleno de agua sucia que estaba detrás de mí y saltar encima de él una y otra vez para evitar que saliera del pozo, _¡oh sí!_

_"sería cuestión de aproximarnos un poco y empujarlo a la pista, ¡yo también lo estoy disfrutando!, y pedirle al conductor que pase una y otra vez sobre su cuerpo, estoy saboreándolo"_

Mi consciencia caníbal y cruel me animaba por la segunda opción, moví mi cabeza para quitarme las imágenes crudas que mi mente imaginaba, lo miré de tal manera que él retrocedió dos pasos

_"¡Ay Riley, si supieras las cosas buenas que pensamos de ti!"_

- qué bueno – respondí con una sonrisa burlona – fíjate que yo también pensaba en ti – añadí, su rostro se iluminó y olvido mi mirada asesina

- ¿En serio? – abrió los ojos con sorpresa, avanzó de nuevo esos dos pasos retrocedidos, yo asentí frenéticamente

- ¿Claro cómo no voy a pensar en ti? – pregunté fingiendo inocencia, doblando un poco mi cuello y mirándolo como cachorro abandonado; las chicas estaban detrás de él a unos metros observaban divertidas la escena, señalándome con pulgares que estaba muy bien

- Lo siento, pero… yo pensé que… no sé – respondió dudando y rascándose la nuca, su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza, quise reírme y en serio hacer lo que me consciencia decía

- ¿No sabes lo que piensas? – pregunté con los ojos abiertos fingiendo asombro, él iba a decir algo pero cerro su boca, vi detrás de él que Alice se partía de la risa sujetándose del brazo de Rosalie – Riley creo que te estas confundiendo ¿no? – pregunté, él me miró con el rostro ceñudo, porque oba acercándome poco a poco a él

- ¿En serio piensas en mí? – esperaba con tantas ansias aquella segunda pregunta, sonreí a milímetros de su rostro, él también me sonrió y ¡pum! Planté mi rodilla en sus partes nobles, escuché un gemido y un golpe seco, observé como se cayó de rodillas sosteniendo sus _adorables nueces_

- Sí, bueno – susurré apartándome de él del todo - pensaba en cómo eres tan estúpido de alegar que realmente yo pienso en ti – respondí con el ceño fruncido, escuché como Jane Jessica Victoria Alice Rosalie y el resto explotaban de la risa, Alice se acercó a mi e hizo que chocara mi palma de la mano

- es injusto – susurró él aun con el rostro rojo y gimiendo de dolor - ¡Bella no pensé que eras así! – añadió, rodé los ojos y me acerqué a él con la intención de patearle de nuevo, pero vi que él se cubría mas, y me vio atemorizado

- ¡ay dios!, con razón andas detrás de Heidi, no entiendes lo que se te dice – respondí – solo quiero que me dejes en paz, no preguntes por mí, no existo para ti, deja de mandar saludos, los recibo pero me llega altamente, no me importa cuántas rosas me hagas llegar, solo deja de hacerlo, lo nuestro ya acabó Riley, ¿entiendes? – en ese momento pude respirar con total alivio, había soltado todo lo que en algún momento quise decir, y no sé de donde había sacado la valentía para hacerlo, pero él se levantó una vez que su dolor menguó, se limpió el polvo de su ropa y luego avanzó dos pasos hacia mí, Rosalie dejó de reir y me vio asombrada

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido – Bella teníamos sueños por cumplir – añadió él, sus ojos estaban rojos y chispeantes; ahora si estaba completamente furiosa, si él llegaba a llorar, juro que lo lanzaría contra el carro, y no a cualquier carro, si no al de la basura, que justo en este momento estaba cuadrado en una esquina esperando que la gente votara la basura

- mmhhhmmm – oí un carraspeo, fije mi vista en Alice, y ella me hizo una seña para que mirara al lado derecho, miré y vi a Edward viniendo en mi dirección, de pronto me sentí nerviosa

- Riley déjame en paz solo eso, ahora si no es mucha molestia, vete, que Heidi te está esperando, ¡ADIOS! – me fui de su lado, él se quedó parado seguro observando cómo la gente lo miraba con muecas burlonas; en ese momento apareció Lauren, Leah, y Lili, Heidi apareció detrás de ellas, viendo a Riley, ella quiso correr, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que Riley tomo un taxi y se fue

- Creo que fuiste dura con el pobre – dijo de pronto Rose, siempre tan buena gente

- ¿pobre? Pobre diablo será – respondió Jane – se la pasa coqueteando a todo el mundo, no merece si quiera que Bella le hable, me hubieras dejado que le dé su merecido – añadió molesta, Alice solo reía, pero luego me miró

- Edward ya está cerca Bella – susurró, yo me encogí de hombros, hoy no estaba para soportar a algún hombre – se amable por favor, te conozco – pidió Rose también en un susurro, yo sonreí, tratando de calmarlas, ambas llevaron con ellas al resto de las chicas dejándome sola y preparada para el ataque de Edward

- ¡Hey Bella! – saludó aún lejos Edward, acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla – ¿cómo estás? – preguntó, yo sonreí, no sé que tenía este chico para hacer que mis cambios de humor cambiaran instantáneamente

- Bien, estoy muy bien ¿y tú? – pregunté entusiasmada

- Muy largo el día – respondió con una sonrisa – ¿qué harás ahora? – volvió a preguntar, pero sin quitar aquella sonrisa, creo que estoy muriendo lentamente

- ¿irme a mi casa? – Respondí con una pregunta y reí – bueno tengo que ir a mi casa y de ahí tengo que ir al centro de idiomas – añadí, él asintió pensativo

- ¿Estás en el centro de idiomas? – Preguntó, yo asentí – ¿qué idioma? – volvió a preguntar, mirándome directamente a los ojos, en ese momento me intimidé y desvié la mirada, logrando ver que a pocos metros, Alice y Jasper estaban conversando, y Rosalie que me hacía señas para irnos, miré mi mano izquierda y mi reloj, 3:15, ya era demasiado tarde, no llegaría a clases

- ¡Ah!, portugués, Edward en serio lo siento, me tengo que ir, tengo clases, cuídate – anuncié, el me miró con el ceño fruncido, yo sonreí inocentemente

- ¡BELLA EL CARRO SE VA, HAZLO PARAR! – gritó de pronto Rose, yo asentí asustada por el grito, de nuevo me despedí de Edward con un beso en la mejilla, y me giré para levantar la mano y hacer parar al carro, finalmente paró, y yo arrastré a Alice quien seguía conversando

- ¿QUE TE PASA? – preguntó, pero no respondí y la metí dentro del carro, Rose ya había subido por la puerta de atrás, y las demás también ya estábamos dentro, antes de que el carro parta, vi a Edward sonriendo, levanté mi mano y me despedí de él – ¡TU PUDISTE DESPEDIRTE DE EDWARD PERO YO NO DE JASPER, ERES UNA EGOISTA! – volvió a gritar gimoteando y dándome pequeños golpes en el brazo, Rosalie sujeto sus brazos y la miró con el rostro molesto

- Si tanto quieres despedirte de Jasper, baja de carro y quédate, Bella y yo tenemos prisa porque tenemos clases – dijo de pronto, yo asentí ante su propuesta un poco asustada por la expresión de Rosalie, Alice suspiró llena de frustración

- No, obvio no bajaré para despedirme, lo siento – dijo de pronto, todas estallamos en risas – cielos, es que todo fue tan rápido – añadió, y volvimos a reírnos

- ¿Por qué no pudieron parar el carro? – pregunté

- La muy tonta de Jessica, no levantó la mano y como tú estabas más adelante del paradero, te gritamos – respondió Victoria, volvimos a reírnos, nos sentamos recién, en los asientos vacios, y empezamos a hablar de las cosas que estaban pasando en el colegio, desde las parejitas que se formaban por parte de los profesores, hasta las nuevas parejitas en todas las clases

...

- _¿Marie de verdad eres tú? – preguntó Edward con euforia y una sonrisa, mientras yo estaba completamente sonrojada, solo a mí me podrían pasar este tipo de cosas_

- _Sí, soy yo, eso creo – el eso creo lo susurré, ya ni sabía quién era, o sea había hablado con Edward sin darme cuenta, y sin darme cuenta también el chico detrás de la pantalla me caia muy bien_

- _¿Bella? – preguntó moviendo su mano delante de mi cara_

- _Me perdí lo siento, ¿decías? – respondí con una sonrisa_

- _Me da mucho gusto conocerte de nuevo – rió y me guiño el ojo, no sé porque en ese momento sentí que la cara me ardía, y también no sé porque, lo vi muy alto, como inalcanzable, me sentía tan chiquita_

- _A mí también – respondí soltando una risita innecesaria, me tapé la boca para no soltar más estúpidas risas, que horror, en ese momento oímos el timbre, por parte de su colegio, y por parte del mío la campanita, de entrada a clases – creo que tenemos que entrar – añadí, él asintió, me moví para entrar al colegio, aproximadamente di unos 4 pasos, contándolos, quería retardar el tiempo no sé porque_

- _¿Bella? – Preguntó de pronto Edward, volteé para verlo, él me sonrió – estas hermosa hoy – solo dijo eso y se marchó, viéndolo como se iba, me quedé parada en mi lugar_

- _¡BELLA ESTAN CERRANDO LA PUERTA CORRE! – gritó de pronto Irina que era la encargada de disciplina, tuve que correr a toda velocidad, pero todavía en mis pensamientos el alago que había recibido de Edward_

_..._

- Bella, llegamos – sentí me que zarandeaban, abrí los ojos lentamente – tortuga llegamos – volvieron a decir – tenemos que bajar ¡AHORA! – esto último gritaron, tuve que pararme y caminar, ni sabía lo que hacía, me di cuenta que estábamos a punto de entrar a la urbanización - ¿Cómo es posible que te quedes dormida con toda la bulla que estábamos haciendo? – preguntó Rose enarcando una ceja, empezamos a caminar lo más rápido posible, ya era muy tarde

- Solo estoy cansada – respondí a punto de llegar a nuestras casas, parando súbitamente en la casa de Rose – además no es para tanto – añadí, volteando a mirarlas

- Te perdiste el show del chico que se subió al carro y empezó a molestar a Jane, fue un caos y muy gracioso, todo el carro se estuvo riendo – yo negué con la cabeza y una sonrisa se posó en mis labios, mi sueño había tratado de lo que había pasado esta mañana

- Al parecer Edward se te apareció – dijo de pronto Alice, la miré, ella y Rose rieron muy fuerte – me voy chicas nos vemos al rato - Rose y yo asentimos, Alice se fue muy rápido y entro a su casa

- ¿Pasas por mí? – preguntó Rose, yo asentí – bueno entonces nos vemos en… - miró su reloj – quince minutos – volví a asentir – cielos Bella, trata de que Edward no te coma la lengua – yo abrí los ojos mucho más de lo normal, _juntarse con Alice_, eso era seguro, entró a su casa y emprendí mi marcha

Llegué a mi casa, con ganas de no querer ir a ningún sitio, pero tuve que alistarme lo más rápido posible, tenía que mostrarle a Rose el local del centro de idiomas, era su primer mes, así que al menos ya tenía con quien regresar, me puse una blusa de color blanco y negro a cuadros, mi jean de color negro unas botas de color negro _¡vaya Bella, ¿a qué entierro iremos hoy?!,_ dijo mi conciencia, yo suspiré, al menos blanco resaltaba ¿no?

Salí de la casa haciendo retumbar mis tacones, toqué el timbre de la casa Rose y ella salió de inmediato, ella vestía un polo negro, un short de jean, unas leggins negras, botas negras, y un chompon abierto de color plomo, estábamos casi parecidas, reímos y tomamos directo un taxi, le dimos indicaciones, y así llegamos al local, entramos con nuestros recibos y toda una multitud de gente nos recibió en el pequeño patio de arquitectura colonial.

- Fíjate en la pizarra donde y con qué profesor te toca – pedí, ella me hizo caso, se acercó al pizarrín y vio su nota, mientras tanto yo saludaba a otras personas que había conocido en estos últimos meses, de pronto sentí un toque en mi hombro – ¿ya sabes cuál es tu clase? – preguntó

- ¿Edward? – pregunté girándome por completo y con una sonrisa boba lo miré embelesada - ¿Qué haces aquí? – volví a preguntar, observando detalladamente lo que vestía, un jean unas converse y un poleron de color rojo _¡amo el rojo!_

- Yo también estudio aquí, bueno retome los estudios – dijo esto y sonrió, pero ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, busqué a Rose con la mirada, pero no la encontré

- ¿Viste a Rosalie? – pregunté con preocupación, él negó con la cabeza

- Edward _bro_, que tal – dijo de pronto un gran hombre, si, era grande, enorme, con unos músculos bien desarrollados, cabello ensortijado casi pegado a su cráneo, ojos oscuros y brillantes, sonrisa bonita, y unos hoyuelos espectaculares

- Hermano que tal – respondió Edward con otra sonrisa – mira te presento a Bella, Bella él es Emmett – yo sonreí y él se me acercó, me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego me despeinó

- ¡Hey! – me quejé tratando de nuevo arreglarme el cabello, no es que me lo haya arreglado después del colegio, pero al menos me sentía arreglada

- Lo siento, siempre tengo esa costumbre – dijo aquel tipo, Emmett; de pronto oí suspirar a alguien a mi lado, y a Emmett vi con sus ojos brillantes ver a la persona de mi lado

- Emmett, ella es Rosalie – anunció Edward, Emmett se acercó a ella y noté como Rose respiraba con dificultad; sin duda este mes sería muy interesante, no solo por mí, sino por Rosalie; vi mi reloj el cual ya marcaba hora, teníamos que entrar ya o faltar el primer día, me acerqué con sigilo a ella

- Rose tenemos que irnos ya es hora de entrar a clase – susurré, ya que Emmett y ella no paraban de verse, Edward soltaba risitas, moví mi cabeza mirándolo, él me guiño el ojo, suspiré llena de frustración

- Creo que se quedarán ahí un buen rato – dijo de pronto en mi oído, en ese instante me estremecí, Edward estaba a mi lado, sí, pero no pensé que fuera a estar demasiado cerca

- Pienso lo mismo – sonreí, pero dando un paso más adelante, alejándome de él, volteé a verlo y él me veía fijamente, me ruboricé, no estaba acostumbrada a que me miraran y menos si era un chico como él, él sonrió de nuevo; últimamente lo hacía todo el tiempo, y no es que haya estado haciendo seguimiento, no, eso sería acoso el cual mi consciencia estaría dispuesta a hacerlo y yo no me considero una acosadora; ¿quién no se fijaría en un chico bastante apuesto, simpático, un adonis, dios griego, _¡ay me derrito!_

- ¿Entras a clases? – dijo de pronto, sacándome del monologo de mis pensamientos, sonreí de nuevo

- Tengo que – respondí, el asintió, algo ¿desilusionado?, ¿quería que me quedara aquí en el patio sin entrar a clases?

- ¡Bella vamos! – de pronto se acercó una amiga, Carmen, acercándose rápido hacia mí, dándome un beso en la mejilla y tirándome con ella, no tuve de otra que seguirla, Rose ya era demasiado grandecita como para faltarse a clases, quien por cierto aún tenía la mirada de boba arrollada por un camión junto a Emmett, y este tenía los ojos brillantes, al parecer tenia las ganas de raptarse a mi amiga

- ¡NOS VEMOS EDWARD! - tuve que gritar, él agitó su mano, y yo hice lo mismo, Carmen de nuevo tiró de mí, entrando a un pasillo largo y saliendo a otra estancia, subimos las escaleras y de nuevo los pasillos, _¿acaso no podían poner más pasillos?_, nos fuimos hasta la última clase, me dio miedo, _"el palomar"_, la última clase de toda esta casona antigua; siempre decían que por las noches rondaban almas, ya que esta casa había sido como especie de hospital, me estremecí de inmediato ni bien cruzamos la puerta

- _Boa tarde miss_ – saludamos en coro, ella sonrió y nos saludó, siguió escribiendo en la pizarra, esperamos a que terminara y empezó a hablar

_- Olá, hoje, temos uma prova por resolver, também temos que... _– y así siguió hablando, suspire de cansancio, el colegio mataba mis ganas de seguir estudiando, y yo aquí metida para estudiar, ¿acaso mis padres no podían meterme en al menos una academia para ser chef?, demasiados conocimientos, pronto estallaré, y todavía hoy teníamos examen, era el colmo

Miré con detenimiento el reloj que estaba en la pared, _cinco y treinta y seis, y treinta y siete, y treinta y ocho y treinta y nueve, y cuarenta_,… era como si se estuviera deteniendo a propósito, o alguien estuviera impidiendo que avance rápido, de pronto un papelito aterrizó en mi carpeta

_"¿aburrida?"_ – decía ese papelito, entrecerré mis ojos, levanté la vista y la profesora seguía explicando teoría, Carmen a mi lado estaba tomando apuntes, Kate también, miré a todos lados y no encontré a nadie quien estuviera esperando mi respuesta, bajé la mirada y seguí leyendo _"sal de tu clase con tus cosas"_ – solo eso y ahí acababa, guardé el papelito en mi bolsillo, guardé mis cosas en mi bolso, y me acerqué a la profesora

-_ Miss, disculpe, mas eu tenho que ir ao colégio, meus país chamaram para uma reunião muito importante com a diretora, ¿posso sair? _(Miss disculpe, pero tengo que ir al colegio, mis papás llamaron para una reunión importante con la directora, ¿puedo salir?) – pregunté, con fluidez, la profesora me miró y me sonrió

- _Podes, tchau Isabella, até amanhã_ (puedes, chau Isabella, hasta mañana) – y continuó con su clase, me sorprendí, esa profesora sin duda estaba de un muy buen humor, así que aproveché y salí corriendo, antes de que se arrepienta, recorrí el pasillo, buscando a alguien, pero no había nadie, detrás de las ventanas se veían a muchos alumnos en clases, bajé las escaleras, y ni bien pisé tierra firme, pude ver a un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes mirándome con diversión

- Son las seis en punto de la noche – dijo sorprendiéndome, la miré confundida, de pronto me tendió su mano, instándome a cogerla y habló - ¿preparada para media hora de paseo y diversión? –

* * *

**_¡Que tal chicas!_**

**_Aquí subiendo puntualmente el capitulo; realmente me encanta cuando dejan comentarios, y me agregan a alertas y favoritos, hace que me siente engreida hahaha es broma._**

**_Gracias también a aquellas que pasaron por "Dreams About Love", me emociona continuar aquella historia, los días de actualización de esta historia son los fines de semana y de "Dreams about Love" son los Martes y Sábado._**

**_Nos leemos mañana con mi otra historia, un beso a todas._**

**_Amyel_**


	8. Paseo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta loca historia**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**PASEO**

* * *

- Mira la ciudad entera – dijo de pronto Bella, la miré y vi que su mirada estaba perdida, completamente perdida, adorando el paisaje, el sol estaba ya a punto de esconderse, las luces estaban ya encendiéndose – no puedo creer que exista este lugar, es maravilloso – volvió a decir, pero esta vez me miró, le sonreí, sus ojos brillaban aun en la poca oscuridad que se aproximaba – ¿cómo es que supiste de este lugar? – preguntó de pronto con efusividad y los ojos brillantes, regresó su vista al horizonte y yo ahogué un suspiro

- Es largo – respondí, ella volvió a mirarme y sonrió

- Tenemos todo el tiempo, bueno hasta las seis y media – añadió, reí, me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada, recordé como es que había llegado aquí

_- ¡LUCA, VUELVE AQUÍ! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero no hizo caso, tuve que correr más para alcanzarlo, volteé para ver a mi primo, él estaba sentado tratando de encontrar aire, reí a carcajadas_

_- ¡EL POBRE ANIMAL NO PODRÁ CONMIGO! – imité su voz, él hizo un gesto con la mano, sin mirarme aun, yo negué con la cabeza - ¡NO SEAS MARICA Y CORRE IDIOTA! - volteé y vi a mi perro jugando con otro perro, me tranquilicé, al menos así lo iba atrapar, pero el muy… Se dio cuenta y escapó de nuevo, yo seguí corriendo, de reojo vi como Emmett se acercaba poco a poco, volví a soltar una carcajada_

_- ¡EDWARD ESPERA! – gritó, yo seguí corriendo, ya era la quinta vez que el perro se le escapaba y siempre teníamos la costumbre de perseguirlo, al parecer al animal le gustaba, pero a nosotros no, divisé de nuevo a Luca parándose para rascarse, cogí la velocidad y lo atrapé, intentó llorar llamando la atención de los demás_

_- Cállate Luca no hagas escándalo – susurré, cogiéndolo de su cuello, y atándolo a la cadena_

_- Como si te escuchara – pero al momento de decir eso miré donde estábamos, habíamos subido a lo más alto de la ciudad, había un pequeño monte, Twen Peaks, se veía la enormidad de San Francisco, Emmett dejó de hablar y miró lo que estaba mirando_

_- Wow – solo dijo eso, y seguimos mirando, muchas personas iban llegando para tener la vista de toda la ciudad – nunca había escuchado de este lugar – dijo de pronto_

_- Ni yo – respondí_

- ¿Luca sigue vivo? – preguntó de pronto Bella quitándome la cara de asombro de Emmett de mi mente, yo asentí

- Si, aún sigue vivo, ya está viejo, pero es muy buen amigo – respondí, ella sonrió

- ¿Algún día me lo podrías presentar? – preguntó, volví a mirarla, y ella rió mas

- Claro – respondí con una sonrisa, acercándome a ella y quitándole un mechón del rostro, ella se ruborizó – vamos tenemos que bajar ya, está muy fresco el clima – anuncié, ella asintió, la cogí de la mano con temor, pero ella no me rechazó, al contrario, ella sonrió aún mas

Bajamos entre risas y anécdotas, yo contaba casi la mayor parte las vergüenzas de Emmett, y claro mías también, ella también me contaba cuando Alice y Rosalie hacían locuras, y claro Tanya, como olvidarme de ella, siempre loca, tratando de llamar la atención.

Bella era de esas chicas despistadas que no se daban cuenta de su alrededor, y solo lo hacía cuando estaban a pocos metros de ella; la había estado mirando y observando como acosador profesional tenia aquella manía de cogerse la punta de un mechón de cabello y enrollarlo en sus dedos, mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo y sonreía con timidez cuando alguien desconocido se le acercaba; pero también era altanera y al ser líder del grupo muy habladora cuando la conocías a fondo.

_¡Carajo!_... a mis ojos era tan hermosa, para mi brillaba como una estrella resplandeciente desde aquel primer dia que la vi, era como si estuviera rodeada de espinos y ella al ser la única rosa saliera en medio, su cabello caoba brillante y rojizo al sol, sus pequeñas pecas y su rostro arrebolado por el calor combinaba con su piel clara. Aquellas curvas en su cuerpo, me mataban _¡maldición!_, ella en su inocencia no se daba cuenta que todos los cabrones la veían, y lo hacían _¡maldita sea!,_ lo hacían, porque cuando ella aparecía todos los malnacidos de mis compañeros suspiraban por ella.

Había sido muy grato haberla visto en arte, aunque se haya ido a mitad de la clase, al parecer se encontraba mal, tampoco le pregunté, la había visto poco antes de la clase de arte, en la ceremonia de bienvenida, hablaba y hablaba sin parar con Alice y Tanya, no se había dado cuenta que la estaba observando, y luego pasó lo de arte daba gracias a la profesora por haberla llevado a nuestro hueco

- En la clase de arte, ¿tan mal te sentías por el olor del pegamento? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo, ella entrecerró los ojos, y se acordó de la escena, sonrió

- Si, a veces ese olor me trae dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, y no los resisto – respondió mirándome primero y luego desviando la mirada, soltó mi mano en ese instante, tuve que morderme la lengua para no reclamarle nada, maldita sea me sentía un jodido posesivo; ella empezó a buscar algo en su bolso, y de pronto sacó su celular, yo seguí caminando a su lado, pensando en las tantas veces que quise hablarle, y ella no se daba cuenta que la miraba, suspiré de frustración, ¿le gusto si quiera un poco?

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó de pronto, yo negué con la cabeza y ella se encogió de hombros – ¿por cierto alguna idea para los títeres? – preguntó, yo negué

- Estaba pensando en no sé, inventarnos alguna jodida historia de animales, no soy muy creativo que digamos – respondí, ella asintió dudando

- Yo tampoco – respondió, poco a poco estábamos llegando a la ciudad, y estaba haciendo frio, tenía mi poleron en mi mochila, la saqué, y vi a Bella frotarse los brazos, aproveché para acercarme a ella y ponérsela

- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa sorprendida, yo asentí y la abracé un poco

- ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo caliente? – pregunté, ella hizo una mueca, miró su celular, y asintió dudando

- Claro – al final respondió, yo sonreí de inmediato, le ofrecí uno de mis audífonos para poder escuchar las canciones juntos mientras íbamos caminando por las calles desoladas

- Esa canción me gusta – dijo de pronto, empezándola a cantar

_No hay un lugar donde puedas desahogarte_

_Cuando miras a tu alrededor_

_Sientes como vas ardiendo dentro de ti_

_Cuando te sientas sola cuando se oculte sol_

_Cuando todo se ha ido yo estaré_

Su voz sonaban como campanillas al viento, cantando movía su cabeza, fruncía su ceño, y yo simplemente la veía, la veía como si estuviera hipnotizado, incluso la vería así estuviera cantando en chino y como si torturan a un gato; no me di cuenta pero empezó a mover sus manos al ritmo de la canción.

_Te di una parte de este corazón enfermo_

_Haz lo quieras hacer con el_

_Solo trata no alejarte mucho de mí_

_Cuando te sientas sola cuando se oculte sol_

_Cuando todo se ha ido yo estaré_

Canté esa parte de la canción, sorprendiendo a Bella, ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, yo le guiñé el ojo, y ella se sonrojó, era muy adorable, negó frenéticamente y siguió cantando

_Cuando miras a tu alrededor_

_Sientes como vas ardiendo dentro de ti_

_Cuando te sientas sola cuando se oculte sol_

_Cuando todo se ha ido yo estaré_

Terminamos de cantar juntos y ella suspiro, saltando un poco, dando pequeños pasos de saltarina, la próxima canción que toco fue _Sunday Morning_ de _Maroon 5_

- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres? – pregunté, ella me miró solo una vez y luego enfocó su mirada en el camino

- Me gusta bailar, sobre todo bailar, pero... – respondió, agregándole el pero para darle suspenso, me miró y sonrió – soy patosa cuando camino, es de milagro que no me vieras caerme – añadió, yo reí a carcajadas – ¡hey! no te rías – volvió a decir, pero yo seguía riendo

- Lo siento lo siento, es que me imagino tu caída y bueno – volví a reír, ella se enfurruño y cruzó sus brazos haciendo un tierno puchero

- Bella eres tan linda – de pronto dije, _¡la jodí!_ de nuevo quise morderme la lengua, taparme la boca con mis dos manos y de paso me pusieran una cinta para nunca más abrirla; ella me miró de pronto, sentí en ese momento que ardía, de arder el rostro claro, o sea estaba sonrojado, y Bella también lo estaba

- ¿Gracias? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, yo volví a negar con la cabeza y una sonrisa – ¿Qué más te gusta hacer? – volví a preguntar

- A parte de bailar, me gusta pintar, bueno, odio arte con todas mis fuerzas, y eso hace de que ya deje de pintar; me gusta leer, escuchar música, lo normal, escribir historias y cuentos – añadió con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, la miré por unos momentos más; no entendía que era lo que hacía que me quedara mirándola, a parte de sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello era otra característica muy particular en ella, las delicadas ondas que daban cuerpo a toda su melena, ahora lo tenía suelto, y más con el viento que lo hacía bailar, la forma en la que se frotaba su nariz, delicada y muy sutil, ella me miró y yo desvié la mirada – ¿y tú? ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres? – preguntó, yo me encogí de hombros

- Lo normal como tú dices – respondí, le guiñe un ojo y ella rió – escuchar música, componer canciones y bus… - pero no pude continuar ya que me interrumpió soltando un chillido

- ¿compones canciones? – Preguntó asombrada, yo asentí – ¡genial! – añadió, yo reí

- Ven entremos aquí – dije jalándola conmigo, ella asintió y entramos a una pequeña cafetería casi cerca del centro de la ciudad, nos sentamos en la mesa al final de la estancia, ella frente a mí – sígueme contando sobre ti – pedí como un jodido marica descansando mi rostro en mis dos manos, ella asintió mirando el lugar

- ¿Quieres que te cuente la larga o la corta? – preguntó, pero no entendía a lo que iba, ella rió – que si te cuento mi vida larga, o sea desde que nací, o la corta que es desde hace 2 años – añadió, yo reí por sus ocurrencias, me encogí de hombros

- Que tal las juntas ambas y me cuentas de todo un poco – pedí ella asintió soltando una carcajada, justo en ese instante trajeron lo que pedimos, un té humeante para ella y un café para mí, ya estaba preparándome para mi noche de estudio, cogió su té, y sorbió un poco

- Haber, como ya te dije mis hobbies, te diré que me encanta vivir aquí, soy virgo – ella rió con ganas y se tapó la boca para evitar más risas - bueno creo que eso ya es superficial, como sabes vengo de otro local, y créeme odio tu colegio – terminó de decir, me sonrió y tomó otro poco de té, yo entrecerré mis ojos

- ¿Incluyéndome? – pregunté, ella sonrió aún más, y negó

- No te odio, ni a Jasper ni a Demetri, bueno, es lo único bueno que hay en tu colegio, porque las profesoras son especiales – respondió, con la mirada perdida, quizás recordando algo

- A mí la única profesora que me cae de tu cole es la de arte – anuncié, ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Qué? – pregunté asustado mirando a ambos lados

- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó sorprendida, yo asentí – se nota que aún no sale su verdadero carácter – añadió, yo la miré con una interrogante, mientras comía las pequeñas galletas que habían en el plato – es especial también, me odio, por odiar su curso – se señaló, yo reí, atorándome a mi paso, Bella solo empezó a reírse más y más y su risa a mí me daba risa, atorándome mucho más, sintiendo que la cara me ardía, estaba seguro que ya estaba poniéndome morado

- Ten – dijo de pronto, tendiéndome un vaso con agua, lo tomé y me sentí mejor – no quería sentirme culpable de tu muerte – añadió ella, carraspee para hablar mejor

- Ya verás Bella – dije tratando de hablar más alto pero no podía

- Te escuchas como una gato ahogado – y empezó a reírse de nuevo, cogí una galleta y se la metí a la boca – ¡Hey! – gritó con la boca llena, vi como otras personas estaban riéndose de nuestra situación – eso no se hace – dijo cuando terminó de comer la galleta

- Para que te ríes de mi – añadí, sacándole la lengua

- Muy maduro Edward – dijo ella riéndose – ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – de pronto preguntó, yo me reí

- Que rápido cambias de tema – respondí

- Tu solo responde – ordenó ella, yo reí haciendo un ademán de capitán – por ejemplo para que ya no preguntes mi cumpleaños es el 13 de septiembre – anoté mentalmente, ya había pasado pero tenía que acordarme, de pronto reí

- ¿Y ahora de que te ríes? – preguntó desesperada con una gran interrogante en su mirada, me calmé poco a poco

- Tu cumpleaños – respondí – mi cumpleaños – y no pude más y empecé a reírme de nuevo

- ¡Ay!, me voy – dijo de pronto, paré de reir, asustado miré como se levantaba de la mesa y recogía su bolso

- Espera, espera, espera, te diré – supliqué porque no se vaya, ella empezó a reír mas fuerte – creo que sobreactué un poco y también reí, ella se calmó un poco y me guiño el ojo

- Y… - pidió, reí de nuevo y respiré

- Mi cumpleaños es el 15 de septiembre – respondí, ella puso cara de asombro, y yo asentí – por eso me reí, al parecer somos del mismo signo – añadí con las cejas levantadas y otra sonrisa, ella rió un poco y se calmo

- Quien lo diría – anunció, yo asentí, pero de pronto apareció un chico bastante alto detrás de ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido tratándola de reconocer

- ¿Bella? – preguntó este, ella de inmediato se tensó, volteó lentamente, y luego subió la mirada, sonrió de inmediato y parándose abrazó al chico

- Jake – soltó, mi mente empezó a trabajar mucho más rápido, tenía que hacer algo para separarlos, ¿la jalo? ¿Empujo al chico y me la llevo en hombros? O quizás...

- Edward te presento a Jacob, Jacob él es Edward es un amigo de la sucur… del nuevo colegio – dijo de pronto callándose una parte, Jacob rió en complicidad con ella, él le codeo el brazo y ella negó frenéticamente con su cabeza

- Mucho gusto – respondí tendiéndole mi mano, él lo hizo y asintió – ¿puedo unirme a ustedes? – preguntó iba a decir que no pero Bella se me adelanto, quise votar a patadas al cretino ese, nos volvimos a sentar

Todo el momento Bella se puso a hablar con el tal Jacob, poniéndose al día y riéndose de cosas que no entendía, en ese momento supe que Jacob estaba mucho más metido en su vida, era parte de ella, me sentía tan mal, tan jodidamente celoso de que ya no me prestara la mas mínima atención quería irme, y romper todo y… ¡carajo! Quería romperle la cara también a ese idiota; pero luego me puse a pensar, quien sabe y sería mucho más difícil conquistar a Bella de lo que pensé, ¿Jacob estaba detrás de ella? Eso no lo sabía

Mi estómago empezó a gruñir, no por comida, si no por los malditos celos que en estos momentos me causaban molestia, Bella había cogido la mano del tipo y él la había aceptado gustosa, jugando con las manos seguían conversando, riéndose, él le acariciaba la mejilla, ella suspiraba de vez en cuando, creo que ya estaba perdiendo, y como una nenita tenía ganas de vomitar

- Lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir – dijo de pronto, rodeé los ojos internamente, yo asentí gustoso, juraba que iba a saltar de la felicidad por que se fuera

- Yo también me tengo que ir, Jake nos vamos juntos – pero de pronto la danza imaginaria que estaba haciendo paró súbitamente, miré a Bella ella con un puchero me decía que nos fuéramos

- Si quieres, pero antes tengo que pasar por Leah – dijo de pronto, Bella ante esto agachó su cabeza y se sentó - ¿Bella? – preguntó el muy estúpido

- Tengo que hablar algo importante con Edward, sigue, no me acordé, nos vemos luego – dijo ella en un susurro, Jacob frunció su ceño, se agachó y depositó un beso en su frente, se despidió de mí, y se fue, vi como cruzaba la puerta de salida de la cafetería

- ¿estás bien Bella? – pregunté, ella asintió y suspiro

- Creo que tengo que superarlo – levantó la mirada sonriendo, pero vi como sus ojos no sonreían, yo negué con la mirada

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – pregunté, sé que me iba a arrepentir por estar abogando por el tipo este, pero ni modo, Bella me gustaba mucho, y para mí era más importante verla feliz todo el tiempo

- Es caso perdido, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó, cogiendo su bolso, y levantándose de la silla, suspiré, cogí su mano antes que se alejara

- ¿Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo verdad? – ella asintió, me levanté pagué la cuenta, claro peleamos para pagar, ya que Bella quería pagar su parte, no se lo permití, salimos de la cafetería, cogí su mano y empecé a balancearla, ella rio cuando balanceaba nuestras manos más fuerte, llegamos a la plaza y vimos el reloj de la iglesia

- Me van a matar, me van a matar – dijo de pronto – ya es muy tarde – anunció, yo fruncí mi ceño, ella de nuevo sacó su celular, viéndolo fijamente – tengo 50 llamadas perdidas – añadió

- Tranquila Bells, no es para tanto – susurré para darle calma, pero ella negó con la cabeza

- Me van a matar – luego rió a carcajadas, enarqué una ceja, estaba conociendo una Bella bastante interesante – lo siento, es que , cuando me pongo nerviosa siempre rio o lloro, se me dio por reír, tienes suerte, porque cuando lloro nadie me calma – añadió – muchas gracias por la escapada, valió la pena, gracias por el café, pero en serio ya me tengo que ir, cuídate nos vemos mañana – se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, y yo quise que ese beso durara para siempre

- Adiós Bella – respondí, ella se fue corriendo hacia la pista, cogió un taxi y subió a él, yo sonreí como bobo, también me apresuré para irme a casa, sabía que me matarían, y más porque no avisé que llegaría tarde

En el camino iba pensando en cómo la había visto por primera vez, en el patio durante la ceremonia, luego la vi en la hora de arte, supe que tenía que hablarle, en ese momento recordé como había terminado por ella el trabajo que hacía, nadie se dio cuenta pero el trabajo estaba basado en la inocencia y a la vez la chispa que ella tenía, luego la seguí viendo en las salidas del colegio, mandándonos miradas, claro también recuerdo cuando me envió una indirecta que indicaba que dejase de mirarle, y hasta hablamos por internet sin saber que ya nos conocíamos

- ¡Hey que haces con la mirada tan boba! – preguntó – bueno eso me dices después, mamá y papá están que revientan – añadió, yo no le hice caso y subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y de nuevo me puse a pensar en su largo y ondeado cabello, sus ojos marrones chocolates profundos, sus labios, tenía ganas de besarlos, probar cuál era su esencia, su aroma, ¿chocolate vainilla fresas? Si creo que sí, su sencillo cuerpo sin mostrar demasiada exuberancia, siempre la hacía ver perfecta, ya sea con uniforme o con buzo, y más hermosa se veía con ropa de calle

- _¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN!_ – gritó de pronto una voz a lo lejos, salí de mis pensamientos y me encogí en mi sitio, mi madre podía ser muy mala las veces que se proponía - ¡ME QUIERES DECIR DONDE TE METISTE! – añadió entrando a mi habitación, pero yo sonreí, ya no me dio miedo, ella frunció más su ceño y yo acentué mi sonrisa, mi madre soltó un jadeo

- Te enamoraste – dijo de pronto acercándose a mí, enarque un ceja – siempre supe que te enamorarías pronto – añadió, enarqué mi otra ceja – ¡ay, ay! Edward deja de mirarme así y cuéntale a tu madre – pidió, yo reí

- Se llama Isabella, y es muy linda – respondí suspirando

- Te trae loquito – de pronto escuché la voz de mi padre – suspirar después de una oración no es buen síntoma – añadió, mi madre lo golpeó suave

- Cállate Carlisle, deja que tu hijo se enamore – respondió, agradecí mentalmente – ¿y cuando la traes a casa? – preguntó de pronto, me tensé, ¿no era muy apresurado? ¿Qué pensaría si le digo que quiero presentarles a mis padres? ¿Se echaría a correr?

- Yo le digo a Bella que venga, no hay problema en ello – salí de mis pensamientos y miré con furia a mi primo, él sonrió maliciosamente, de pronto me acordé esta interesante tarde en el centro de idiomas

- ¿Y a donde te fuiste Emmett? – pregunté mirándome las uñas, gesto marica, pero tenía que fingir – ¿Rosalie te rapto? – volví a preguntar, él se puso como la hoja del papel, totalmente blanco

- ¿Mi otro bebé también está enamorado? – Preguntó mi madre, yo reí por la cara que puso Emmett al lado de mi padre – ¡ay mis dos principitos ya están creciendo! – de pronto se levantó y nos llenó de besos, Carlisle estaba que se reía de la escena pero no se salvó de la ronda de besos de Esme

- Quiero que la traigas pronto Edward, y tu Emmett también, no quiero un no por respuesta, espero conocer a las futuras integrantes de la familia – dijo saliendo del cuarto

- Papá dile que no se apresure con los nietos – pedimos al mismo tiempo Emmett y yo, él rió y salió de mi habitación

- Te odio Edward, no sé cómo puedes ser mi primo – dijo molesto sentándose en mi sillón, reí a carcajadas, me tiré en mi cama y pensé de nuevo en Bella

Definitivamente amaba las clases de arte

* * *

_**Hola chicas**_

_**Primero gracias a aquellas que pasan por mi otra historia, "DREAMS ABOUT LOVE", en serio gracias.**_

_**éste es un capítulo inesperado, necesito mantenerme ocupada para olvidar que mi perrito no apareció, desapareció el sábado por la tarde y no lo volvimos a ver, mi familia esta triste, pero yo lo estoy aun más, mi perrito tiene once años conmigo, ya es todo un abuelito pero está conmigo desde que empecé la secundaria y pasó por toda la universidad, me estoy deprimiendo.**_

_**Así que para distraer a mi mente, decidí subir un capitulo mas de esta historia, me hace reir un poco, veremos como va mi animo.**_

_**Habrá capitulo semanal, los sábados actualizo esta historia, pero por ocasión especial estoy subiendo capitulo.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que me leen y me agregan en alertas y favoritos, gracias también por sus reviews y a todas aquellas que esperaron por Emmett, bueno, no se preocupen, hay Emmett para rato.**_

_**un abrazo a todas, Amyel**_


	9. Pelea

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta historia_

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**PELEA**

* * *

El paseo con Edward fue demasiado divertido, aunque se haya eclipsado solo un poco por la aparición de Jacob, no importó, fue algo impresionante el hecho haya hablado con Jacob, y no haya sentido más que solo amistad, o sea, ya no lo miraba como algo más, sino como solo un amigo, y eso era, y ahí terminaba, solo amigo.

El caso con Edward, fue diferente, aunque me haya dolido que Jacob pasara por Leah, Edward estuvo conmigo, fue mejor que no haya insistido en preguntas más sobre el tema _"Jacob"_, pero ni bien salimos de la cafetería, sentí como miles de mariposas volaban en mi estómago, sentía como cosquillitas, hasta incluso hacia que se me dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro de la nada, mis manos estaban adormecidas ante los toques de Edward, aunque hayan sido pocos, lo miraba y sentía una conexión muy fuerte hacia él.

A veces siempre me quedaba viendo su perfil perfecto, los labios, jamás me había fijado en otro chico tal como lo estaba haciendo con Edward, incluso cuando llegué a mi casa y después de decir que había tenido clases extras en idiomas, subí a mi habitación, pensando en la salida y en la hermosa vista de la ciudad que había compartido con él.

Habían pasado los días, Edward siempre me esperaba en la salida, y si no era él, yo lo hacía, claro Alice y Rose, se iban molestándome y haciéndoles prometer que les contaría después; Jasper, el amigo de Edward, estaba más interesado que nunca en Alice, la razón de no haberlo visto los primeros días de colegio, fue que estaba de viaje, y luego se unió.

Rosalie y yo seguíamos con nuestra rutina en el centro de idiomas, a Rose le encantaba encontrarse con Emmett, siempre veía que se daban miradas furtivas y coquetas, reía ante ese hecho, Edward y yo siempre nos quedábamos viendo las estrellas en medio de la plaza después de un día de clases, sentados en una banca, mirando a la gente pasar.

- Deja ya de soñar Bella – dijo de pronto alguien, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos, giré en mi silla, y vi como Tanya me sonreía

- Hace mucho que no se de ti Tanya, ¿cómo te va con Félix? – pregunté, ella borró la sonrisa que tenía y se encogió de hombros - ¿quieres hablar? – pregunté, ella negó, me levante de mi sitio, jale la silla, y me senté a su lado, por suerte estábamos en hora de receso, y yo había aprovechado para quedarme y terminar mi tarea, mientras todas estaban en el patio, quien sabe que haciendo

- Tanya, siento si he estado distante contigo, pero sabes cómo van las cosas… - anuncié, pero ella rió, fruncí mi ceño casi molesta

- Si, lo sé, Edward te quita demasiado tiempo – añadió, la golpeé un poco y ella rió

- Okey, lo siento, sí, creo que si me quita tiempo, bueno... en sí, no, _ash_ no se – respondí confundida cogiéndome la cabeza con las dos manos, Tanya rió estruendosamente, sabía que esa risas solo salían cuando ella tenía algo malo – vamos Tanya suéltalo – añadí, ella paró de reír y soltó un largo suspiro

- Mamá, me dijo que no debería estar con Félix, hizo que cortara con él – añadió, ella se encogió en su sitio y la abracé de inmediato, sabia toda la historia de Tanya, su madre había fallecido cuando tenía solo seis años, quedando sola junto a sus hermanos, mamá, a la que ella llamaba era su hermana mayor, ya casi lista y dispuesta para formar su familia, Tanya se sentía casi desplazada, ya que nadie en su casa le prestaba atención, y obviamente su _"mamá"_, no le permitía estar con alguien más que solo amigas – estoy harta de todo lo que me dice, y yo como tonta le hago caso – añadió aumentando sus sollozos

- Tranquila Tanya, suelta todo lo que tengas – anuncié, ella me abrazó con más fuerza y lloró aún más, froté su espalda, mi madre sabia cuál era la situación de Tanya, por eso cada vez que iba a mi casa, siempre mi madre la trataba con cariño, muy aparte de que Tanya por si sola se lo ganó, esta era una de las pocas veces que ella lloraba, ya que ni en el funeral de su madre había llorado, y por ello todo el mundo hablaba mal de ella

- Lo siento Bella – anunció de pronto, separándose de mi – estoy triste por el hecho que terminé con Félix – añadió, yo asentí, justo en ese momento tocó el timbre, me levanté de su lado y moví mi silla – gracias – añadió, yo sonreí

- ¡BELLA! – gritó de pronto alguien detrás de mí, cogí mi corazón, ya que por el susto casi se me sale del pecho

- Porque gritas así, mi alma se va corriendo – grité con el ceño fruncido - anda ve a perseguirla – anuncié, ella solo rió - ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté, ella se encogió de hombros

- Solo quería saber si entraras al grupo de baile – anunció, pero de pronto se distrajo ya que Alice la llamaba no se para que

- ¿Qué grupo de baile? – pregunté, pero no me prestaba atención – ¿Rose que grupo de baile? – volví a preguntar, ella se volteó y frunció su ceño

- ¿No sabias? – preguntó – hay un grupo de baile que se abrirá por este mes, ya que es el aniversario del centro de idiomas, creo que se bailará el tema de _Grease_ – explicó, yo enarqué mis cejas, y me senté como un robot, el profesor entró de pronto, anunciando que teníamos que hacer trabajo en grupo, me moví en automático, no sabía que abrirían un grupo de baile, y más si era baile de los _ochenta_, sonreí, sería interesante meterme en ese grupo

La hora del día acabó, sonando la campanita de salida, siempre reía con ese timbre, salí distraída, mi decisión de meterme en el grupo de baile estaba hecha, luego ya vería que es lo que hacía con los permisos en mi casa.

- ¿Te vas a meter? – preguntó Rose a mi lado, Alice enroscó su brazo con el mío y caminamos las tres, Tanya se había ido corriendo, y a lo lejos notamos como un auto negro la recogía – ¿es el hermano de Tanya? – preguntó de pronto Alice, Rose y yo nos encogimos de hombros

- Si, voy a meterme al grupo de baile, quiero bailar – anuncié con una sonrisa, a lo lejos vi cómo es que en el grupo de Edward discutían de no sé qué, fruncí mi ceño - ¿Qué está pasando allá? – pregunté casi en un susurro, pero estaba segura que Alice y Rose me habían escuchado

- Jasper está metido también ahí – anunció Alice, giré para verla, su ceño estaba también fruncido – quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando – anunció, Rose hizo que paráramos de pronto

- No es bueno que nos acerquemos – anunció – se nota la tensión a leguas – añadió, yo asentí

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – anuncié, Alice no quería irse, estaba resistiéndose, pero la convencimos de que mañana hablaría con Jasper, cruzamos la pista y pasamos a veinte metros del grupo de Edward, volteé a verlo, pero no lo vi a él, sino vi como Demetri me miraba mientras yo iba caminando, aquella mirada me intimidaba y trataba de transmitir algo, me sentí incomoda, de pronto retiró sus ojos de los míos, yo negué con mi cabeza _¿Qué había sido eso?_

- ¿Viste lo que yo vi? – preguntó Alice en un susurro, Rose y yo asentimos – no te quitaba la mirada para nada – añadió mirando de nuevo al grupo de Edward; yo me encogí de hombros aun incomoda, cruzamos la pista de nuevo, y esperamos a que aparezca el autobús, mientras eso, la discusión entre los chicos aumentaba cada vez más, vi como los amigos de Edward; Mike, Tyler y Jasper trataban de impedir que Demetri y sus seguidores iniciaran una pelea, se notaba que Edward también estaba al tope

De pronto, me tensé, todas las miradas de aquel grupo se dirigieron hacia nosotras, noté como Jasper me miró y luego miró a mi lado y sonrió solo un poco, Mike y Tyler se me quedaron mirando, Edward me miró y sonrió, Demetri también me miró, pero esa mirada fue como si quisiera reclamarme como suya, y sus amigos me miraban con una sonrisa burlona

- ¿Ya viene el carro? – pregunté, una vez que bajé la mirada hacia el piso, pero aun así, sentía que me seguían viendo

- No aun no, no entiendo que es lo que nos ven – preguntó Rosalie con un suspiro, levanté la mirada y vi como de nuevo me miraban, pero esta vez hablaban mirándome, Demetri de pronto sonrió, pero esa sonrisa estaba muy lejos de ser amable, más bien invitaba a que debería correr muy lejos, Edward me veía y luego veía a Demetri, no sé qué le dijo éste último, cosa que Edward lo empujo, y empezaron a pelear

- Vamos Bella el autobús ya está aquí – pero no quería irme, quería saber si estaban bien, si Edward estaba bien, así que solo fui arrastrada hasta dentro del auto, toda la gente miraba el espectáculo, el autobús arranco, y con ello la imagen de un Jasper cogiendo a Edward de los brazos, a la vez que uno de los seguidores de Demetri lo sostenían a él

- ¡Vaya peleíta eh! – dijo de pronto Alice – estoy casi segura que sé cuál es la razón – añadió, esperé a que soltara algo mas pero no lo hizo

- ¿Alice quieres hablar ya? – preguntó Rosalie desesperada por información, sin duda Rose ya se estaba modernizando poco a poco, estaba dejando de ser la alumna brillante y callada, y solo estaba pasando a ser brillante pero cotilla

- Tú – dijo señalándome, fruncí mi ceño, y no habló más, intenté hacer las conexiones pero nada

- Alice que quieres…. ¡Oh! - de pronto se me escapó un jadeo, Rosalie asintió mirándome con una sonrisa, y Alice también – como pueden reírse ante este hecho, me siento culpable – añadí casi con tristeza

- Quien sabe y quizás no eran amigos – anunció Rose, encogiéndose en su sitio y mirando hacia arriba, la miré interrogante, porque estaba encogida en su sitio con una sonrisa burlona y porque estaba a punto de estallar de la risa, miré a Alice y también miraba hacia alguien detrás de mi

- Hola Bella – dijo de pronto la persona que estaba detrás de mí, rodé los ojos, ya reconocía esa voz

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido girándome en mi sitio, él también frunció su ceño

- ¿No te da gusto verme? – preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona

- Claro que sí, pero si ni te vi subir al autobús – añadí – ¿Jacob en serio que haces aquí? – volví a preguntar, él sonrió

- Solo quería saber cómo estas – respondió mirando a la ventana, algo estaba mal ¿Qué estaba pasando, que todo estaba mal?

- Ya – respondí, él me sonrió y me abrazó – te extrañé Bells – me quedé en shock, Alice y Rose también lo hicieron, se giraron en sus asientos con la boca abierta y miraron hacia adelante, ya que yo estaba detrás de ellas, y ahora Jacob estaba a mi lado sentado

- Wow, y ¿a qué se debe tanta efusividad? – pregunté - ¿estás mal verdad? – volví a preguntar, él sin soltarme asintió

- Pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora, ¿puede ser mañana? – preguntó, yo asentí

.

-…-

.

Entre a mi habitación, como si el diablo me estuviera persiguiendo, me cambié el uniforme por ropa de calle, y algo más cómodo, los zapatos del colegio ya me estaban quedando chicos, _¿seguía creciendo?_, sería algo bueno, ya que no quería quedarme del tamaño de Alice.

Cogí mi mochila y bajé de mi habitación a la sala, vi a mi mamá,ver su telenovela y a mi hermano almorzando ya que había llegado recién del colegio, mi papá justo en ese momento entró a la casa y yo salí despidiéndome de todos, y anunciando que me metería al grupo de baile, mi madre me animo a que entrara y mi padre también lo hizo, ver a su hija bailar desde que tenía 3 años y después ponerlo en práctica era todo un calvario para mi madre.

- Hola Bella, porque temprano – dijo de pronto alguien frente a mí, ya que estaba sentada en una de las bancas leyendo mi libro, levanté la vista y vi a un Edward completamente distinto, me levanté de la silla y pude ver con claridad algo rojo en su labio, por instinto mi mano viajó a su labio y lo tocó

- ¿qué te paso? – _¡duh!_ Eso sí fue tonto, vi cómo se peleaban y ahora pregunto qué le paso, _ash_, que alguien me mate – ¿estás bien? – volví a preguntar, el asintió

- Unos cuantos problemas – anunció – pero todo bien – añadió, yo asentí aun dudando mirando su pequeña herida – ¿por qué tan temprano? – preguntó de nuevo

- Quiero meterme al grupo de baile para el aniversario del instituto – respondí, el asintió con los ojos entrecerrados y luego sonrió

- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo ahora? – preguntó, yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿estaba insinuando que me escapara con él?, ¿o acaso estaba yo lenta el día de hoy? – ¿qué dices? – volvió a preguntar

- Tengo clases Edward, y tú también – respondí saliéndome de la respuesta, él sonrió

- Vamos Bella, hace días que no nos damos una escapada, además es temprano y nos podemos quedar hasta tarde ¿no? – suplicó, yo hice una mueca, era muy tentadora la oferta, hace días que no paseaba de lo lindo con Edward, pero ¿escaparme?, bueno, ni que fuera una santa, me había escapado varias veces, y por ello es que había estado repitiendo algunos meses, claro todo mi culpa, pero si me escapaba ahora, ¿le echaría la culpa a él?

- Pero quiero bailar – pedí casi en un susurro, de verdad quería bailar

- ¿Conmigo? – preguntó, yo lo miré y él sonrió guiñandome, puse cara de frustración

- Contigo no – respondí, Edward rió fuerte

- Vamos Bella – suplicó una vez más, cogió de mi mano y me empezó a arrastrar, pero para cuando quise detenerlo me di cuenta que ya estábamos fuera de la local, resignada me dejé llevar - ¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó con una sonrisa

- Primero caminemos un poco – pedí, el asintió y me cogió de la mano, empezamos a subir hasta llegar a la plaza, y nos quedamos sentados un momento en silencio, solo mirando a nuestro alrededor, sentía que Edward estaba nervioso, _¿sería que quería pedirme para estar con él?_, sonreí, pero _¿no era apresurado?_, quité la sonrisa

- Bella estas que sonríes y dejas de sonreír, sonríes y dejas de sonreír – anunció de pronto, riéndose – ¿qué es lo que piensas? – preguntó

- Cosillas – respondí con una risa – no te las diré, y si te las digo tendría que matarte – añadí, él rió y se levantó, jalo de mi mano y empezamos a caminar de nuevo, esta vez subiendo una calle bastante estrecha, hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza que tenía una hermosa pileta, nos sentamos de nuevo, y empezamos a conversar sobre nuestro día, claro cuando le pregunté sobre el pleito que hubo en la salida del colegio, no me lo quiso decir, o simplemente desviaba el tema de conversación.

Averigüe que su madre estaba en su casa, atendiendo a toda la familia, según como le brillaban los ojos, él la adoraba; su padre, médico cirujano trabajaba en el mejor hospital de la ciudad, obviamente no había escuchado de él, ya que sabía poco del mundo y metida en un internado mis primeros 11 años, era un milagro que supiera que existían los teléfonos y el internet, según él también, Emmett, alias el perrito faldero de Rose; bueno, ese apodo se lo gano porque anda detrás de Rose todo el tiempo, y ella como la mala persona se hace la difícil; bueno siguiendo a lo de Emmett, en si es su primo, pero ya que sus padres andan en continuo viaje, siempre se queda con él, y dice que prácticamente para él es como su hermano.

Nos levantamos de nuevo de la silla, había pasado casi una hora entera, y ya eran las 6 de la tarde, seguimos subiendo por otras calles de la ciudad y llegamos hacia un mirador, se veía toda la ciudad entera, pero desde otro ángulo, y este sin lugar a dudas me gustaba mucho más que el anterior

- ¿Te gusta? – de pronto preguntó con una sonrisa, yo asentí

- De donde conoces este lugar, y no me digas que Luca se escapó de nuevo – él rió y negó con la cabeza acercándose a mí y sentándose a mi lado en la pequeña banca de piedra que había, las luces de la ciudad ya estaban prendidas dándole un aspecto más romántico al lugar, vi como muchas parejas estaban ahí, disfrutando de la noche, me estremecí

- Es la primera vez que vengo, yo tampoco sabía de este lugar – respondió, yo sonreí, y miré de nuevo la vista, noté como Edward me veía, y giré para verlo, pero cuando lo hice, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, poco a poco se acercó y sentí como su aliento se mezclaba con la noche, suspiré, _¿me iba a besar?_, levanté la mirada un poco, ya que solo estaba concentrada en sus labios, y vi que me miraba intensamente, de inmediato mis mejillas se colorearon de un rojo muy brillante, estaba segura que toda la sangre se estaba acumulando en mi cabeza y sentía que pesaba más, de nuevo se acercó un poco más, cerró los ojos y yo también lo hice, esperé que sus labios llegaran a los míos, pero solo recibí una ventisca bastante fuerte, haciéndome abrir los ojos, mis cabellos volaban en todas la direcciones, Edward lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarme y yo enterré mi rostro en su pecho

Cuando hubo pasado la ventisca, respiré muy hondo, y me levanté separándome de él y su aroma embriagador, estaba segura que si no me embriagaba con alcohol, sería suficiente el perfume de Edward, y terminaría más que ebria.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el grupo de baile? – preguntó de pronto mi madre una vez estuve sentada con ella a su lado mirando la televisión

- Bien – mentí, suspiré muy hondo, ese bien, se había ido con la ventisca, ¡_ay!_, estaba que me quería morir, estaba a punto de ser besada y el cochino viento se ponía en medio de nosotros

- ¿Cuando tienen la presentación? – preguntó interesada, mirándome por un momento y luego regresando toda su atención a la pantalla

- Supongo que a fines de este mes – respondí – mami me voy a dormir, mañana Alice seguro querrá ir de compras, tengo que descansar bien – añadí, ella asintió, me despedí de ella y subí a mi habitación, no sin antes pasar a saludar a mi papá y molestar un poco a mi hermano quien estaba jugando con sus carritos de juguete

Me cambié de ropa muy rápido, y aproveché para entrar un momento al internet, hace tiempo que no entraba a mi correo, así que lo hice, pero de nuevo me arrepentí

Un montón de ventanitas anaranjadas pedían mi atención, _"tucutín", _oía cada cinco segundos; no sé cómo de pronto sentí que una ventanita se me hacía más grande, abrí los ojos de la impresión, y presioné con el ratón para abrirla

**_DeM dice:_**

— Hola Bella –

Conocía este correo, si hasta su diminutivo estaba ahí en su _nickname_, quise cerrar mi _messenger_ pero no pude hacerlo, ya que en la otra ventanita Alice me hablaba y Edward también, muy aparte de Rosalie, Tanya, Jacob, Mike, Tyler, Leah, ¿Leah?, Heydi ¿Heydi?, pero a estos últimos no haría caso

**_Bells dice:_**

— Hola Demetri, que tal –

**_DeM :: dice:_**

— Aquí extrañándote ¿y tú? –

**_Bells dice:_**

— Yo no –

— Jajá, broma, ¿qué me cuentas? –

**_DeM dice:_**

— Quería preguntarte si quisieras salir conmigo este fin –

Escrbió de pronto, pero a mí la respiración se me estaba cortando, sentí mi celular vibrar encima de mi escritorio, solo vi en la pantallita Alice y un mensaje, seguro estaba amanzanándome, así que abrí la ventanita de Alice y leí lo que me decía

**_Alli dice:_**

— Bella hay un notición –

**_Alli dice:_**

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

Y de nuevo con los _estas ahí_, ya me estaba cansando, así que me dispuse a escribir pero de nuevo la ventanita de Demetri se puso de color naranja y Edward al mismo tiempo me enviaba un mensaje, a este paso me iba a volver loca

**_Bells dice:_**

— Dime Alice, cuenta el notición –

Pero de pronto Alice agregó a Rose, seguro era para ya no estar repitiendo la noticia

**_Rosy Rose *-* ¡! dice:_**

— Hey Bella, que tal

**_Bells dice:_**

— Cansada ¿y tú?

Pregunté, pero como todavía estaban escribiendo aproveche en pasarme por la ventanita de Demetri y di clic en ella

**_DeM :: dice:_**

— Que dices, ¿te parece bien mañana? –

Preguntó, pero si ni le había respondido, suspiré, que de malo podía haber si salía con él así que contesté

**_Bells dice:_**

— Claro mañana en la mañana estaría genial

Respondí, él puso una carita feliz y yo reí, di clic a la ventanita de Edward y leí lo que puso

**_Edward dice:_**

— Hola Bella –

**_Edward dice:_**

— Bella si estás ahí, quería decirte algo, pero no pude

**_Bells dice:_**

— Hey Edward que tal y que es eso que querías decirme

**_Edward dice:_**

— Bella me gustas mucho, ¿quisieras andar conmigo?

* * *

**_Muchas querrán matarme... lo sé lo siento *se esconde debajo de la cama para evitar los tomates*, pero todo tiene una explicación y la explicación será en el siguiente capitulo._**

**_Como ven algunas que solo ven la actualización es solo los sábados, pero por caso especial y porque no quería deprimirme, subí otro capitulo mas esta semana._**

**_¿Merezco review?_**

**_gracias a todas por leer y a mis lectoras silenciosas también, un beso a todas._**


	10. La araña

**CAPITULO 9**

**LA ARAÑA**

* * *

Todo me pasa a mí, absolutamente todo, ¿y todavía mi consciencia se sigue preguntando qué pasó y porque digo que todo me pasa a mí? Sencillo, muy sencillo, el cochino internet se fue ni bien leí la pregunta de Edward, quiero gritar, pero pensándolo bien, en ese momento _no pensaba_, haber, enumerando...

1.- Demetri me había invitado a salir

2.- Alice tenía un notición y ni me enteré

Pero de pronto en ese momento dejé de contar y contesté el teléfono que estaba sonando, cansada del timbre lo cogí y vi la pantalla

- ¿Diga? – pregunté con sorna, y luego me reí, si definitivamente me había vuelto loca

- _¿Bella? –_ preguntaron al otro lado, yo reí

- No, la bestia – contesté y solté una carcajada, al otro lado del teléfono escuché un suspiro

- _Bella ese chiste es trillado cámbialo por favor, pero no te llamé para esto, sino para_ _preguntarte ¿porque diantres te saliste del chat?_ – preguntó furiosa, yo reí y me levanté, me fijé si el modem de internet se había prendido de milagro, pero no

- No tengo internet, se fue el puto internet – respondí, escuché otro suspiro – Alice deja de suspirar o te desinflaras -

- _¿Más de lo que ya estoy? _– preguntó ella, y las dos reímos _- ¿ves? Lo que me haces hablar_ – añadió, y amabas reímos

No me contó el notición, que hasta ya me estaba cansando de llamarlo así, y colgó, asegurando que mañana me lo contaría, así que me dispuse a ir a mi cama de nuevo, y levanté la mano ¿en qué iba?, ¡ah sí!, enumerando

2.- El notición lo sabría mañana

3.- ¿Edward se me había declarado?, bueno si para que negar, me había gustado, pero acaso estaba demente declararse por _messenger_, no, no, si quería estar conmigo tenía que ganárselo, _estoy volviéndome loca_, porque ya quiero estar con él, pero lo que no entendía era que si me había preguntado para _andar_, de andar o caminar o _andar_ para que sea su enamorada o novia; bufé frustrada restregándome la cara con ambas manos

_"no seas tonta Bellita, solo es para caminar"_

Me tiré en mi cama sin hacer caso a mi consciencia que hoy sí que estaba lenta y me puse una almohada encima y grité con todas mis fuerzas

- ¿Bella hija estas bien? – preguntó de pronto mi madre entrando a mi cuarto y sentándose a mi lado

- Si mami estoy bien – respondí con una sonrisa y dejando la almohada a un lado

- ¿Y entonces porque gritas como loca desesperada? – preguntó con una ceja levantada, _demonios, demonios debería dejar de decir demonios_, me abofetee mentalmente y busque una excusa

- Una araña – dije de pronto, observando a una araña caminar por la pared de mi habitación – la araña – repetí señalando a la pared con los ojos abiertos como platos y con una sonrisa a punto de escaparse

- ¿La araña? – preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa – ¿gritaste porque había una araña en tu cuarto? – añadió y soltó una risa, y reí mentalmente, esa era la excusa

- Si la araña, y no te rías mami, tu sabes que las arañas me dan pavor – respondí con una sonrisa

- Abrígate mientras mato a la araña, ya deberías estar dormida, si no mañana no podrás levantarte – yo asentí viendo como mi madre iba detrás de la araña con un papel, ¿acaso estaba loca?, yo no haría eso, me dan asco; empecé a cambiarme de ropa y luego me tiré en la cama con mi pijama, mi madre una vez que mató la araña se acercó a la ventana y abrió un poco la cortina – parece que tienes fans – añadió riéndose y dejando de lado la cortina

- mamá no bromees – respondí, metiéndome entre las cobijas, mi mamá se acercó y se despidió de mi con un beso en la frente, se retiró, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, cuando escuche ya sus lejanas pisadas, me levanté intempestivamente y me acerqué a la ventana

Y exactamente ahí, fue que lo vi, el idiota del enamorado de mi prima, él me saludó con una mano, y no le hice caso, barrí con la mirada y vi a sus amigos y ahí solo había una sola persona que me caía muy bien, Eleazar, era tan lindo, como amigo claro, y Carmen que era mi amiga también se encontraba ahí, así que los saludé, y cerré la cortina.

El idiota de Laurent, si era idiota porque iba detrás de mí, la prima de su novia, ya me tenía harta con tantas indirectas que me daba y claro, yo como tonta no decía algo, pero algún día de estos me iba a escuchar, primero mi prima y luego él, me tiré de nuevo en mi cama y soñé profundamente

...

...

…

Se fue, ¿la habré asustado?, no es imposible, ¿pero entonces porque se fue?, negué con la cabeza y me di con ambas manos en la frente ¡carajo!, a mi todo tenía que salirme mal, mañana tendría que hablar con ella, y así podré saber si quería ser mi novia

- ¿Te pasa algo hijo? – preguntó mi mamá entrando a la habitación – tienes la cara consternada – yo sacudí mi cabeza, la miré y luego bajé la vista al piso; mi madre se tensó un poco y levanté la mirada, estaba leyendo la conversación con Bella, la poca conversación con Bella, de pronto sentí un golpe en mi nuca y un jalón de cabello muy fuerte, solo gemí y me llevé la mano para frotar la parte adolorida

- ¿Eres mi hijo? – preguntó con rudeza en sus ojos, de inmediato me cogí la nuca, me había golpeado muy fuerte de nuevo

- ¿Si soy tu hijo? – pregunté confundido, pero luego me atemorice, mi madre me veía y sentía que me quería matar a pedacitos pequeños

- joder – abrí los ojos como platos cuando la escuché maldecir - hasta de Emmett lo puedo esperar, pero de ti, acaso te crie así, que te pasa, como le vas a pedir a una chica que sea tu novia por el internet – reclamó, yo suspiré, tenía razón, esa no era la manera, pero es que ya estaba desesperado por estar de novio con Bella – no sé de esas cosas, pero estoy segura que ya mataste el romanticismo – añadió

- Lo sé mamá, lo sé – respondí, me levanté de la silla y me senté al borde de la cama

- Conquístala con obsequios, palabras bonitas, y si quieres pedirle que sea tu novia díselo de frente y ya, basta de rodeos o alguien te la quitara – añadió, salió de la habitación decepcionada, y justo en ese momento la imagen de Bella y aquel cachorro se apoderó de mi mente, sentí como mis nudos se tensaban, mis manos apretaban muy fuerte las cobijas, tenía que hacer algo, y hacerlo bien, Bella iba a estar conmigo, de eso no había duda.

...

...

Desperté debido a los rayos de sol que se colaban por mi ventana, siempre que me despertaba no había rayos de sol, _¡demonios!, y de nuevo con la palabra_, me había quedado dormida, me levanté muy rápido, de frente me fui a la ducha y terminé saliendo con mi buzo, ya que hoy habría actividad en el colegio, miré la hora, y de repente un ruido en mi habitación me hizo asustar, miré por la ventana y vi a Irina llamándome tirando más piedritas, le indiqué que esperara, bajé corriendo me embroqué el desayuno y salí gritando y despidiéndome a la vez.

Irina empezó a correr y yo también corría, subimos al auto de mi tío y nos llevó hasta el paradero principal, abordamos el bus de siempre, encontrándome con Alice y Rose, suspiré cansada, definitivamente teníamos que cambiar la rutina de correr todas las mañanas

- ¿Me puedes contar el notición? – pregunté a Alice llamando su atención, ella sonrió, y eso me asustó, algo indicaba que estaba tramando

- Lo sabes, fuiste la causa de la disputa entre los dos mejores amigos – yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente

- ¿QUE? – grité en todo el autobús – eso es imposible, si eran mejores amigos, porque no se dieron cuenta que pelear por una chica no vale la pena – okey, me estaba diciendo que no valgo la pena pero bueno, eran amigos ¿no?, eso no me importaba, a mí me importaba la amistad

- ¡Ay Bellita!, todo indica que se pelearon por ti, y ambos lucharan – añadió Rose y Jessica, quienes se reían, Irina también estaba atenta a la conversación mirándonos con cara de asombro

- Vaya mi prima está arrasando con todo el colegio – añadió esta última, yo bufé

- Si arrasaría con todos, Jake estaría conmigo – respondí cruzándome de brazos

- Y dale con Jake – añadió Alice cansada – no te aburres de decir, Jake esto, o Jake lo otro, eso ya fue, ya paso, la vida te está dando la oportunidad de ser feliz, bueno, no sé si de ser feliz, pero te está poniendo delante de ti a un hombre apuesto, claro no más que mi Jazzy – añadió sin respirar, todas la miramos estupefactas

- ¿Mi Jazzy? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo, Alice sonrió y se sonrojó, todas abrimos la boca, incluso Victoria, Jane y Jessica quienes estaban lejos, Irina sacó su celular

- Sonríe Alice – añadió con una sonrisa y le tomó fotos, Alice le quitó la cámara y todas nos peleamos por ella, ahora teníamos la prueba de una Alice sonrojada

Seguimos peleando hasta que llegamos al instituto, Irina había recuperado su celular con las fotos intactas, y las subiría al _facebook_, todas reímos, las actividades de ambos colegios habían comenzado, de pronto vi a Demetri mirarme de lejos y me saludó con la mano, sonreí y también lo saludé

- Hola Bella – anunció de pronto alguien detrás de mí, Alice, Rose e Irina corrieron dejándome sola, ¿no me habrán dejado sola con Edward no?, porque Demetri estaba aproximándose, tenía miedo de que armaran una pelea estando yo en medio - ¿te asusté? – volvió a preguntar, yo giré y vi a Jake, suspiré de alivio y lo abracé - ¿porque suspiras? – volvió a preguntar, yo negué con la cabeza

- Te cuento luego – anuncié, giré para ver a Demetri y el me veía con el ceño fruncido, pero ¿porque me tendría que ver así?, le indiqué con gestos que esperara y me volví con Jacob – ¿quieres hablar? – volví a preguntar, enroscando mi brazo con el suyo, y empezamos a caminar hacia rumbo desconocido

- Terminé con Leah – anunció, iba a hablar pero él me calló con su mano – me di cuenta que no vale la pena, que solo está conmigo para ser más popular de lo que ya es – añadió, yo lo abracé, él empezó a sollozar un poco, solo había visto una vez a mi amigo llorar y eso fue cuando su madre había fallecido, y ahora de nuevo lo hacía

- No llores por alguien que no vale la pena – respondí, él se apartó de mí y se enjugó las lágrimas

- Me destrozó el corazón Bella, lo hizo, y luego se fue, en serio Bella, me enamoré de ella, y ella solo estuvo conmigo por pasar tiempo – respondió - ¿parezco marica verdad? – yo reí ante su pregunta y él también lo hizo

- Ya ves que puedes reírte de tus desgracias, así que ya no estés triste, estoy más que segura que encontraras a alguien para ti – sonreí y de nuevo lo abracé, y en esos momentos esperé porque las mariposas aparezcan de nuevo, como anteriormente lo hacían, pero no, no aparecieron, también esperé porque mis manos empezasen a sudar pero nada, y mi respiración se mantuvo tranquila, no hiperventilé para nada, y es ahí cuando supe que solo lo veía como un amigo, y me di cuenta que era Edward con el que sentía este tipo de cosas, aquel que ahora me estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y con una rosa en su mano.

* * *

**_Que tal chicas, ¿les gustó? muchos chicos en la vida de Bella ¿no? Jajajaja, no, no, no es ninguna "Bitch", como siempre, Edward le decía en los libros de la saga, Bella era demasiado deseable para su seguridad, y aquí lo estoy demostrando jajaja_**

**_Y bueno algunas, estoy segura que quieren saber más sobre Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett, bueno como premio a su paciencia y debido a que estoy inspirada, este es un capitulo extra_**

**_Dsifrutenlo_**

**_**lean la nota al final**_**

* * *

**Outtake 1**

**ACTIVIDADES**

* * *

- Jasper – dije de pronto nerviosa, llamándolo, él se giró y me sonrió, me di cuenta que Rose se había alejado de mi e iba en dirección a un mastodonte

- ¿Cómo estas Alice? – preguntó de pronto, dándome un beso en la mejilla, odiaba sonrojarme pero él estaba demasiado bueno

- Bien, claro dejando de lado que mis amigas me abandonaron – me encogí de hombros y sonreí – por cierto ¿conoces a ese chico con el que está Rosalie? – pregunté mirándolos, ya que ambos reían y se besaban, _¡Dios!, _¿esa era mi amiga?

- Wow, sí que es rápido – dijo de pronto Jasper – si, ese chico es Emmett el primo de Edward, ¿que por cierto no lo viste? – yo negué con la cabeza – supongo que debe haber encontrado con Bella por ahí – añadió, yo volví a negar - ¿no? – preguntó confuso

- Bella esta con un amigo, están conversando – me volví a encoger de hombros – así que no creo que se hayan encontrado – añadí con una sonrisa, dudé un poco y cuando él estuvo a punto de girarse para irse toqué su hombro - Jasper una pregunta – el asintió con una sonrisa mirándome muy intensamente - ¿ayer porque Edward y Demetri estaban peleándose? – él se tensó y desvió su mirada

- ¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? – preguntó él, yo asentí y me miró

- Lo prometo – respondí, el asintió

- Conversando, empezaron a contarse sus cosas, yo estaba al lado de Edward, y Alec también estaba al lado de Demetri, bueno cada uno tiene su gente aquí – se encogió de hombros y luego se preparó para hablar, me miró de reojo y me sonrió – empezaron a hablar de tu amiga, primero Edward – añadió, y yo me quedé estupefacta – y luego Demetri, él dijo algo así como que sería un muy buen polvo – abrí la boca porque quedé asombrada por sus palabras, bueno, estaba exagerando pero si se trataba de mi amiga podía hacerlo - y eso a Edward lo enfureció, amenazándole que no se acercara a ella y ahí empezó todo, incluso Edward admitió que Bella le gustaba más de lo que debería – y yo me quedé en shock, ¿Demetri había dicho esto?, ¿Edward había admitido que gustaba de Bella? imposible

- ¿Que se cree Demetri? – pregunté en un susurro, él se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarme

- Prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie – añadió, yo asentí y levanté mi mano de promesa, de pronto él se levantó y yo con él – me llaman tengo que ir a jugar el partido ya que Edward no aparece todavía – añadió yo asentí, me guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo quitándose la pollera que tenía puesta, me morí y me derretí en ese instante luego me senté, en ese orden, no sé como pero aun mi cuerpo respondía, me volví a levantar para sentarme en las gradillas más abajo y ver todo el partido

El equipo de Jasper iba ganando y fue ahí cuando vi a Edward mirando también el partido, pero algo en su semblante me decía que estaba mal, quise acercarme a él pero un sonido estridente me asustó y todos se levantaron

- ¡GOL, ALICE HA SIDO GOL, Y DE JASPER! – gritó de pronto Rosalie a mi lado, que no sé en qué momento se sentó, y su lado estaba este chico, Emmett, quien me miró con una sonrisa y me saludo con la mano, sonreí – Alice mira – hice caso y miré en dirección de su mirada, Jasper estaba parado en medio de toda la cancha y con un micrófono en mano

- Alice, déjame decirte que en el poco tiempo que te conozco me pareces una persona increíble – no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo – este gol lo metí por ti, y tengo una pregunta para ti – añadió, Rose saltaba a mi lado abrazándome y yo lo miraba esperanzada – ¿aceptas una cita conmigo? – todas las chicas gritaron, y de inmediato todo el mundo se giró viéndome con desesperación, giré y subí a lo más alto de las gradillas

- ¡ACEPTO JASPER! – grité, riendo, todos aplaudieron y Jasper me mando un beso volado, el cual lo acepté muy gustosa y lo puse a la altura de mi corazón

- Te gustó lo que hizo Jasper – preguntó Emmett – yo asentí, había sido tan romántico que haya hecho eso, suspiré

….

….

…

- ¿Porque suspiras bonita? – preguntó Emmett, yo me encogí de hombros y me levanté - ¿Rose? – preguntó, ni lo miré, sin querer nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso hace unos instantes, y este no mostraba ninguna intención – Rose no te vayas, si te molestó que te haya besado, lo siento pero no me arrepiento – lo miré a los ojos, y sonreí con tristeza, jamás iba a pasar de esa parte, siempre lo supe

- Tranquilo Emmett no pasa nada, solo quiero irme a comprar un helado – anuncié, y el asintió, se quedó sentado y yo fui hacia la tienda más cercana, me demoré un poco y me tranquilicé, estaba celosa sí, pero eran celos buenos, regresé y me senté al lado de Emmett de nuevo; Alice había desaparecido para esperar a Jasper para felicitarlo, vi a Edward hablando con Demetri, y Bella estaba detrás de Edward, todo era tan confuso

- ¿Rose? – preguntó de pronto, no desvié la mirada de mi amiga quien tenía una cara mortificada – ¿dime? – contesté

- ¿Aceptas salir conmigo esta noche? – preguntó, desvié la mirada y lo observé – eso era lo que intentaba decirte hace días, en el centro de idiomas y ahora, pero no me dejaste decirlo – añadió, lo miré detenidamente, amaba cuando se ponía nervioso, sin querer, la preocupación hacia que se le formara sus hoyuelos cuando hacia muecas, su frente arrugada, y sus ojos profundos necesitaban una respuesta, reí

- Claro que acepto – añadí y cuando estaba a punto de abrazarlo un balón lo golpeó en la cara tirándolo al suelo, la mayoría de gente gritó y se acercaron a él para levantarlo del piso, me puse roja de la vergüenza mientras que Emmett reía a risotadas frotándose su mejilla izquierda

- Creo que el balón del amor me dio duro – ambos reímos y pudimos abrazarnos al fin

* * *

_Hola chicas:_

_A todas las que me leen millones de gracias por seguir esta historia; y a todas las que leen **"Dreams about Love"** también; pero haré unos ligeros cambios._

**_El chico de la clase de Arte actualizaré Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, empezando por HOY; esta historia ya lo tengo muy avanzada_**

**_Dreams About Love actualizaré solo los _****_Sábados_**

**_Cuando te enamoras de alguien prohibido también actualizaré los Sábados, _**_es una de las primeras historias que publiqué hace mucho tiempo y por falta de tiempo y otros problemas no pude actualizarlo, pero prometí que lo acabaría__ y lo haré, no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar._

_¿porque estoy haciendo esto?_

_Sencillamente porque mi ritmo de vida vuelve a cambiar, por ahora estoy en la ciudad donde crecí y están mis padres, solo andaba de visita y con el trabajo, la tesis y la maestría de lado pude darme tiempo para actualizar cada tanto, pero regresando a la ciudad donde realmente tengo que estar (está a diez horas de viaje) todo será diferente, tengo que volver al trabajo, de nuevo al trabajo de tesis que tanto me molesta y a la maestría que estoy haciendo; pero eso si, haré lo posible por terminar mi trabajo de tesis este año._

_Gracias a todas:_

_Tecupi: Gracias por tus reviews, de verdad me emociona leerlos_

_cony: espero que no me mates, ya hora peor con ese capitulo_

_AleMTYmexico:_: bienvenida!.. que bueno que te guste el fic

_Yoo : _si lo se, el inter mata el romanticismo, pero ni creas que se quedó ahi.. aqui tienes el capitulo correcto jaja gracias por tu review

_Robert Ashley cullen Swan: _si Edward es tierno, muy tierno jejejej

_: _gracias por tus reviews nena, si yo tambien me rio con lo que escribo, solo me acuero de mi temporada de cole y ya..

_GabbsCullen:_ estoy segura que habrá alguien que te saque de tus clases asi, solo espera ^^ claro q me pasaré por tu perfil y leeré tu fic! ^^

_Yuuuuus: _bueno si no entiendes del todo me avisas para que te explique.. la cosa es que trata de edward y bella y ya ... jajaja... que buena explicacion ¿no?

_096natalia: _gracias por tu review... aunque ya no se de ti mucho...

_Simo: _gracias por tu review a ti tambien, que buenop que te gustó la historia

_dannacullen.s.m:_ gracias por tu review!

_a midsummer night dream_: gracias por tu review!... espero que estes bien ya que desapareciste O.O claro me pasaré por tu perfil y leere... ahora q tengo tiempo

_mar:_ gracias por tu review

_266_

_edy_

_lennacullenswan_

_andreamendoza_

_andrecullen18_

_michy_

_thebest-girl_

_chapis cullen_: niña! donde estas?... desapareciste tambien O.O !

_si me olvide de alguien lo siento!.. gracias a todas ustedes... ayudan a la inspiración!.._

_espero saber pronto de aquellas que dejaron de leerme U.U !_

...

_PASENSE POR MI OTRA HISTORIA_

_DREAMS ABOUT LOVE_

**_¡Y POR ULTIMO LES CUENTO QUE APARECIÓ MI PERRITO! ¡ASÍ QUE COMO ESTOY FELIZ Y QUIERO COMPARTIRLO, SUBIRÉ EN ESTOS INSTANTES OTRO CAPITULO MAS, NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME!_**


	11. Mirador

**...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**MIRADOR**

* * *

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Jacob, yo asentí con una sonrisa, estaba contándole lo que me había pasado con Edward y con Demetri, felizmente ya se había calmado, y mientras lo calmaba vi a Edward retirarse con la rosa en su mano, solo quería saber, y no sé porque, para quien iba aquella rosa… no era muy intuitiva que digamos, pero esta vez algo me decía que no fallaba lo que me decía mi fuero interno… quizás esa rosa era para mí, pero ¿para qué me hago ilusiones?

- ¿Te gusta Edward verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa, yo desvié la mirada y el de pronto acarició mi mejilla – si definitivamente te gusta, si no, no te habrías sonrojado – añadió riéndose – la gran Isabella Swan al fin le da oportunidad a un chico – añadió, yo suspiré acordándome de pronto de Riley

- Dile a Riley que ya no pregunte por mí – respondí, Jacob paró de reír y volví a suspirar

- ¿Sigue preguntando por ti? – preguntó con una voz de incredulidad, yo me encogí de hombros y asentí – es que eso es imposible – susurró, pero ya no quería saber más – Bells me tengo que ir – añadió de pronto parándose, estábamos sentados en un rincón del gran patio de mi colegio, conversando y viendo como la promoción que salía del colegio este año, hacia actividades para su viaje y su fiesta

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunté, pero no me hizo caso y se fue corriendo; cogió un taxi y no miró para atrás, avancé un poco en el patio, no estaba segura de donde podrían estar Alice, Rose Tanya, Victoria, Jane o Jessica; al parecer todas estaban perdidas disfrutando del gran día

- Isabella – de pronto alguien me llamó, y no sé porque sentí que me estremecía, sería bueno que fuera de emoción ya que me llamaba un chico, pero no, sentí miedo, me estremecí de miedo y de pronto en mi estómago se formó un vacío inmenso como si necesitara de alguien para evitar caer a un profundo hueco – ¿no me vas a saludar? – preguntó con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo, yo giré lentamente y vi la sonrisa socarrona de Demetri, mirándome de arriba abajo inspeccionando, como quien dice, la mercancía, si lo sé, me sentía sucia al ser yo misma la que ponía esas palabras en mi pensamiento pero no pude pensar en otra cosa cuando alguien me mira de esa manera

- Hola – salude con una sonrisa tímida, algo debió de ver en mis ojos que se acercó lentamente - ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté dando un paso hacia atrás pero él fue rápido e hizo que me quedara quieta, solo di medio paso

- Esperándote desde hace un buen momento, ¿tu novio? – preguntó de pronto con una sonrisa frustrada, sus ojos me dieron miedo, sentía que estaba siendo presa de celos obsesivos y eso era horrible

- Un amigo – respondí y no dije nada más, empecé a buscar con la mirada a alguien que me salvara, pero no había nadie

- Ven, vamos a tomar un helado – añadió, tirando de mi mano, pero cuando quise zafarme de su agarre, el solo entrelazó sus dedos y apretándolos fuerte me llevó a la tienda

- Señora dos helados de limón con mora – yo me asusté, traté de nuevo de retirar mi mano de la suya pero no pude – tu piel es suave – añadió, estaba a punto de gritar, primero porque era alérgica a la mora y él lo había pedido, y más si estaba con limón era horrible, y dos, no quería soltarme, estaba empezando a desesperarme

- Demetri, no – añadí, pero el solo sonrió y recibió los helados – Demetri soy alérgica a la mora – susurré, pero al parecer no me hizo caso, solo me tendió el helado, lo miré y él me guiñó el ojo, suspiré, cogí el helado con la otra mano y empecé a lamer el limón, al menos eso podía hacer – ¿puedes soltar mi mano? – pregunté después de un largo silencio, al estar caminando por todo el lugar, la gente se nos quedaba viendo, y eso a mí no me gustaba, yo tenía que pasar desapercibida, pero no, al parecer a Demetri le gustaba ser el centro de atención

- ¿No te gusta caminar de mi mano? – preguntó de pronto mirándome, plantándose en frente de mí, no sé porque, algo me instaba a que corriera lejos de este lugar, ya que habíamos caminado tanto que nos encontrábamos en la calle paralela al colegio, sin nada de gente, uno que otro chico o chica rondaba por ahí, pero nadie más, de pronto mi corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido – ¿explícame porque? – pidió, pero yo negué, involuntariamente claro, eso al parecer no le gustó porque empezó a gritar - ¿ACASO TE GUSTA CAMINAR CON EDWARD ASI? – gritó de pronto, y eso me dejó en shock, su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza, y no sé qué otras cosas más estaba gritando, pero sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo hasta mi cabeza, haciendo que una punzada horrible se instalara en ella

- ¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA GRITARME! – grité de pronto, haciéndolo callar – ¡TU NO ME GRITAS, PERO QUE TE PASA!, ¿CREES QUE POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE CONVERSAR UN PAR DE VECES YA TIENES DERECHOS SOBRE MI? – añadí, en ese momento, me arrepentí de hacerlo, ya que tiró el helado y me cogió con ambas manos, tratándome de sacudir, pero de pronto todo sucedió rápido, Edward se encontraba empujándolo lejos de mí, pero como Demetri me tenía sujetada de ambos brazos me arrastró con él, Edward fue muy rápido e impidió que cayera

- ¡JODIDO CABRÓN, TE DIJE QUE NO TE LE ACERCARAS! – gritó de pronto, haciéndome asustar, en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, nunca lo había visto así, furioso, echando chispas por donde lo viera

- Edward cálmate – pedí en un susurro, pero de pronto Demetri se levantó y empujó a Edward, ¡iban a pelearse y no había nadie de por medio!, tenía que hacer algo rápido, así que apliqué la técnica que Alice me había enseñado, tomé un buen impulso hacia atrás, felizmente estaban retándose con la mirada, y luego cogí su mano y lo jalé ¡funciono! Ya que Edward me seguía, claro bufando, seguí tirando de él hasta que llegamos a la gran puerta de entrada del colegio

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó de pronto mirándome y cogiendo mis brazos con delicadeza, yo asentí y solté un suspiró mire mis manos, ni sabía dónde había tirado mi helado

- El helado – susurré, pero Edward gimió lastimosamente

- ¿Lo único que te preocupa es el jodido helado? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido, yo negué con la cabeza

- En serio Edward estoy bien, gracias – susurré, el me abrazó con cuidado y yo repose mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su aroma, y ahora si pude sentir las mariposas en mi estómago, mis manos empezaron a sudar, mi respiración era agitada, pudiendo captar todo su efluvio masculino con mi hiperventilación, de pronto sentí que nos empujaban

- Demetri basta – pidió Edward, él muy rápido me puso detrás de él, Demetri nos miraba con odio

- ¡Basta de mierdas tú!, te dije que te haría la guerra, y lo haré – anunció, de pronto su vista se posó sobre mí, automáticamente mi cuerpo respondió al rechazo, temblé de miedo – Adiós Isabella – dicho esto se giró y se fue, no me di cuenta en qué momento mis lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos, pero a la vez sentí como una manos muy cálidas las quitaban de mi rostro

- Tranquila, ya paso – dijo de pronto, me abracé a él instintivamente, suspiré, calmándome poco a poco – ¿quieres salir de aquí? – asentí en respuesta, me tomó de la mano; cuanta diferencia, Demetri lo hizo muy rudo, en cambio Edward lo hizo como si tuviera algo de cristal entre sus manos, me jalo con cuidado; otra diferencia; subimos a un taxi y no escuché hacia dónde íbamos, solo solté un suspiro y cerré los ojos

En todos los años de mi vida no había pasado tal cosa, sentirme amenazada y a la vez acosada por alguien, ahora entendía a Tanya, que había sufrido el mismo caso que yo, era acosada sin piedad, recibía llamadas de números desconocidos, la recogían y ella tenía que hacer caso, se sentía claramente amenazada, y yo me sentía igual

- Bella vamos – dijo de pronto Edward, así que bajamos del taxi y tiró de mi mano, si lo sé, estaba hecha una zombi y no me gustaba para nada, mi mente me decía que tenía que reaccionar para disfrutar estar con Edward, pero no, el hecho de haber estado con Demetri hace algunos momentos me ponía más nerviosa de lo que estaba, temerosa a lo que pudiera pasarme - ¿segura que estas bien? – preguntó, después de un buen rato, recién pude mirarlo a los ojos, él me miraba preocupado yo sonreí y asentí

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – pregunté desviando el tema, él sonrió y volvió a coger mi mano tirando de mi

- La verdad no lo sé, pero siempre me gustó caminar pos estos lugares – respondió, yo sonreí y dejé que me llevara

Mientras conversábamos poco, iba contándole lo que hacíamos con Alice y Rose cuando había fiestas de pijamas, y las ocurrencias de éstas claro, iba mirando también la arquitectura de las pequeñas calles por las que pasábamos, angostas hasta no poder, las casas estaban hechas de un material raro y a la vez bonito, eran casonas antiguas, donde las puertas eran también pequeñas, había bastantes artistas y había un montón de galerías donde se expendían pinturas bastante hermosas, claro, al ser un lugar turístico, era obvio ver a pintores al aire libre haciendo obras maestras.

Fuimos subiendo poco a poco, disimuladamente tomábamos caminos largos para no subir de frente por las escaleras que al parecer no tenían fin

- No sabía que existía esta tienda, bueno me habían hablado sobre ella pero no me imaginaba que fuera real – anuncié de pronto, el me miró y rió

- ¿Es en serio Bella? – preguntó, yo asentí – creo que todo el mundo conoce este lugar y más si llegas y te diriges directamente a _"la casa de los vinos"_ – añadió entre risas, yo bufé

- En serio, no sabía, creo que soy muy inocente aun – añadí, ambos soltamos carcajadas, en realidad no conocía, bueno había oído sobre _"la casa de los vinos"_ donde se servían los mejores vinos de la ciudad, pero pensaba que así le decían a un antro, pero no, este establecimiento estaba ubicado en lo alto de la ciudad junto a los lugares turísticos más característicos y eso lo hacía atractivo, si lo miraba desde afuera tenía un pequeño balcón donde se podía observar toda la ciudad, bien podías colocarte ahí respirar el aire puro y gritar con todas tus fuerzas, nadie te lo impedía

- Seguimos subiendo, ven – volvió a tirar de mí y al final paramos en un pequeño parque, con un gran árbol grueso en el medio, era un mirador, yo suspiré tranquila, era hermoso ver el paisaje, muy temprano en la mañana del sábado, se podía ver las actividades que las personas realizaban en sus casa ya que se podía observar todo, vi a lo lejos el puente Golden Gate, y una pequeña neblina estaba disipándose por toda la ciudad, el sol era esplendoroso, pero la lluvia creo que iba a hacer su aparición

- ¿Bonito verdad? – preguntó suspirando y sentándose en la pequeña piedra que había a nuestro lado, yo sin embargo me mantuve parada observando todo

- Sigo preguntándome cómo es que conoces tantos lugares tan bonitos – el soltó una risita y nos quedamos en silencio, pude escuchar una radio tratando de enfocarse en sus invitados, y luego puso una canción muy conocida haciendo que este momento de silencio sea casi como mágico

**_(N/A): les recomiendo que pongan la canción de Keane - Somewhere only we know; es preferible que si, porque a partir de qui la canción acompaña el resto de la historia_**

Suspire, esa canción hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba y me sentía tan bien de oirla, ¿Cuántas veces quise darme una escapada y olvidarme de todo? Ahora sentía que lo estaba haciendo, no sabía cómo pero tenía que agradecérselo, una ráfaga de viento cruzó por mi cara haciendo que los mechones sueltos que tenía por la cola que me hice volaran al compás, volví a suspirar

- Bella – de pronto susurró Edward, no me di cuenta, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, él estaba detrás de mí – Bella – volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez pude notar un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, suspiré y me di la vuelta encarándolo, pero no pensé que fuera a estar demasiado cerca

- Bella, me gustas mucho, lamento habértelo dicho por el _messenger_, pero _no puedo evitar pensar en ti _– añadió, buscó en su pequeña mochila algo y lo sacó – ten – dijo de pronto, yo automáticamente lo cogí, una rosa roja, la rosa que Edward estaba sosteniendo cuando me vio abrazar a Jacob - ¿quieres estar conmigo? – preguntó de pronto, lo miré de reojo y reí

- Edward estoy contigo – anuncié bajando la vista a la rosa y respirando de nuevo su aroma, pero no sentí cuando su mano acarició mi barbilla y la levantó haciendo que lo mirara directamente

- No Bella – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó, en ese momento abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, cogí la rosa con demasiada fuerza, felizmente no tenía espinas o ya me hubiera hecho daño

- ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunté; sí, soy tonta arruinando este momento, y más porque Edward de verdad me gustaba - ¿digo, porque te fijarías en mí? – pregunté en un susurró desviando mi mirada hacia la ciudad entera, pero de nuevo el atrajo mi barbilla y no sé en qué momento, pero sentí sus labios posarse en los míos

Si, todavía escuchaba la canción en el aire, un eco se empezó a formar y solo en mi mente pudo aparecer la imagen de Edward con una rosa, sonreí y empecé a degustar sus labios, que dulcemente se movían al compás de los míos, cogió de mi cintura y me pegó a él y yo pasé mis manos por su cuello, cerrándolo, haciendo que la rosa quedara a la altura de su nuca, me sentía tan bien, mi corazón de por sí solo reaccionó, haciendo que latiera mucho más rápido de lo acostumbrado, mi respiración agitada hacia que respirara el olor muy masculino de Edward, el viento soplaba y soplaba, haciendo que mis mechones se estrellaran en su rostro, ambos nos reímos y poco a poco nos separamos depositando besos dulces, suspiré cuando nos separamos, el me cogió todavía de la cintura y yo reposé mi rostro en su pecho, escondiéndome de su mirada

- ¿aceptas? – preguntó, me imagine sonriendo, pero no tuve el valor para levantar mi vista

- Creo que el beso ya dijo todo – respondí, sentí como Edward convulsionaba poco a poco a causa de la risa, se separó de mí y me miró, acarició mi mejilla lentamente y se rió, de pronto sentí mucho calor acumulado en mi rostro

- Tus mejillas son muy adorables, me gustan – anunció él, yo bufé

- Siempre me sonrojo – respondí, él rió a carcajadas, en ese momento me giré para que no mirara otra vez mi sonrojo

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que te quiero? – preguntó de pronto, yo que estaba de espaldas giré en mi sitio para observarlo, lo miré detenidamente y sonreí

- Puede que sí y puede que no, recién estamos empezando – respondí con un guiño, cuando pensé que él reiría, no lo hizo, al contrario, frunció su ceño y una mueca de preocupación pasó por su rostro

- ¿Crees que fui demasiado rápido? – preguntó, yo reí y me acerqué a él

- No – respondí, y su mirada se alivió un poco – al contrario, me alegra saber que te gusto y que estemos juntos – añadí con una sonrisa, él sonrió y se acercó a mí

- Entonces debes de creerme cuando te digo que te quiero – añadió con una sonrisa, y de nuevo me besó, otra ola de calor y emociones asaltaron a mi estómago, mariposas revoloteaban en ella, sentí mi pecho hincharse, pero no sabía porque, y a la vez unos fuegos artificiales instalarse en mi corazón; la canción que estaba a punto de terminar volvió a sonar como un eco a lo lejos, y sentí que solo Edward robaba mi atención, solo él y nadie más que él; depositando besos dulces nos separamos poco a poco y yo me giré para ver la vista de la ciudad, me dio un beso en la mejilla, entrelazo sus manos cerrándolas en mi estómago y nos quedamos en un silencio muy cómodo, estaba muy feliz de que Edward me haya pedido ser su novia, porque de verdad, ya no podía verme lejos de él, y si soñaba cuando dormía, siempre me veía a su lado, riendo y pasando momentos memorables juntos...

* * *

_hola chicas_

**_DEBO HACER UNA CONFESION =S_**

_Primero **siento la demora**, ya estoy en planes de viaje y demás tramites, pero sé que eso no es excusa._

**_¡LA CONFESIÓN es esta! : en realidad la parte del mirador me sucedió en mi ciudad ^^ jejeje.. me pareció apropiado ponerlo aquí y compartir algo muy mio.. :) ... la vista de la ciudad donde antes vivía era muy muy muy mágica, realmente hermosa... hasta ahora me acuerdo, y claro la canción, no era esa pero si era otra de Keane..._**

_espero que les haya gustado ^^ _

_y de nuevo mil perdones por la demora, gracias por sus reviews!_

_y a todas aquellas que me dijeron y me rogaron que porfavor avancen al siguiente nivel, ok, les hice caso porque yo tampoco aguantaba verlos separados jajajaja... alguna de ustedes tambien me pregunto que tiene que ver Jacob aqui... pues tendra mucho que ver, no por nada es su amigo... como saben en una relacion y todavia cuando aun son como niños, pueden suceder muchas cosas... en fin_

_Gracias por ponerme en alertas y favoritos_

**_Millones de gracias por sus reviews y las espero ver en mis otras historias, y la proxima que publicaré_**

**_"Si los hombres ladrasen"_**

**_Gracias de nuevo._**

**_Las quiere Amyel._**


End file.
